Burning Love
by belkisaris
Summary: How can this be? Why am i falling for. He smirk and i swear i could feel as if he was readying my mind... He put a hand on my back and pulled me closer to him. I stared at his eyes while he kept the smirk. I couldn't help it, and i started getting closer to him. Until our lips met... I never kissed a man before... And this kiss send my whole body on fire...
1. Preface

We were at the park I was so piss off at him… for letting the stupid council leaders dictated our lives that at first after following him to the park I turned away from him to look around… The night was beautiful, the starts were bright and filled the sky… And it was a full moon… I smiled at the peaceful night closing my eyes…

He sigh. "Elizabeth." I slowly turned until I was looking at him… But when I looked at his eyes… my anger left my body just as quickly as it came…. I tried to calm my terrified smiled…

"Anthony. Listen to me." He gave me a sad smile.

"That's why we are in this situation." I looked down…. He lifted my chin with his fingers making me look at his eyes… "I always love you." Traitor tears started falling down my cheeks…

"We can win. We don't have to let them do this to us." I wanted to yell it at him, but it came out in a whisper…. He gave me a sad smiled and kiss my lips cutting out my words. I pulled him closer and kissed him back….


	2. Not an ordinary school

My father had it with me, and he was dragging me towards the car, but since I was fighting him the whole way to the car.. He turned me so I was staring at him… I just stared at him with all the hate I could manage.

"Look! If you listen to me like I told you, you would have been going to this school were you turned 18, but I cant stand your attitude and frankly I think you making your mother a little crazy."

"She's not my mother." I spat at him.

"She's been raising you since you were 8."

"Slapping me around doesn't count as raising a child." I glared at him even more. He sigh exasperate.

"I don't believe she ever touch you. But if she did. I believe you deserve it." I tried to get away from his grasp, but he held me firm… He back hand slap me, making me spit blood to the floor. "Now get in the car."

"Over my dead body!"

"That could be arrange." He hit me over the head. Then everything went black… I was starting to wake up…

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"She's going to get double the exercise and less meal as punishment. Should we wake her up?"

"Why? No one showed us the same courtesy." I groaned pretending to wake up, so the get away from here… The shut up… I sat down rubbing my eyes and looking around to my new house…For now. I keep looking until my eyes stops at the door where two girls are looking my way, one blushes a little embarrassed that I discover them… The other one stares at me with a smug on her face… I glared at the one with the smug face.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." She takes her cell phone text something the I hear click as she takes a picture.

"Your so right." And she keeps walking laughing… I rolled my eyes as the other girl follows her… I dressed up and look around the bedroom…

"What are you still doing here?" I shrug not looking at the women. "Well you missed breakfast."

"I'll eat later."

"Your father didn't tell you the rules."

"Sure. But will I follow them?" I laughed shaking my head. "Nope."

"Hmm, so your one of those." I stared at her in curiosity.

"What ever will you do to me? Time out?" She grin and whistle. In less than a second three big muscle dress all in black guys came towards me. Two of them grabbed each of my arms as the other ones stood behind.

"This is a secret training. The government doesn't know we exist. You think I cant touch you, because your 16 years old? Usually we take them from 18 years, but there are rare cases, were the parents don't want to deal with the brat." She kept walking and the guards followed her, dragging me along… We walked until we were in the middle of a sort of plaza… They tide me down to a post and the woman rip my shirt leaving my back expose. "My name is Marie-Elise. And here at Marie's academy we." Silence then, the first whiplash hit my flesh. I bit my lips, not wanting to cry. "Do her age 16 for now…" By the tenth… I couldn't hold my tears… When whoever was hitting me hit 16 they left me… they actually left me here like this… Suddenly my back was burning… I screamed..

"I'm sorry." He whispered… I wince as the wet sponge got on my back…

"Please stop…" I moaned as he kept his work…

"I know it hurts…but we don't want it to get infected do we?" I shook my head, and bit my lips as he kept his work… "Elizabeth?"

"How do you know my name?"

"There's the most horrified part… I need to seal the wounds…" I had a bad feeling…

"Ok?"

"There's a reason why I haven't unlock you yet…"

"You have the keys?"

"Yes…" I got irritated…

"Then close my wounds and let me out of here." He didn't say anything as something felt to my body making the whiplash ten times worse… I scream.. After he was done, he pulled a rope and open my chuckles. I felt to the floor gasping for air… He pulled me into his arms…

"It I'll be worse tomorrow…and they'll expect you to follow your schedule… it I'll be by your bed…"

"And if I don't do it?"

"They'll whiplash you again, but do it double… So it will be 32... And with an already raw skin…" I closed my eyes… I could even die from the pain… I gulp and stared at his eyes for the first time. Green eyes stared back at me… He helped me stand up and took me to my room… I sleep on my face because my back was killing me… in my dreams I was being whip lashed again…


	3. First Day of training

**Writer note: I always have a song when i write my story so i can picture better how the scene looks. I though it would be nice to let my readers know which song goes with each chapter. I saw another writer doing the same and i like it :)**

Crawling-linking park

I sat up and pain rip thru my body immediately. I moan biting my lips.

"Oh shut up. Try crying after a hundred whiplash." I stood up tire with her attitude.

"What is your fucking problem with me?" She jumped out of her bunker and marched straight for me stopping when we were face to face. I didn't blink I just glare at her.

"You know what's my problem with you is?" I didn't say anything waiting for her… "You get here and have especial treatments."

"Special treatment?" I said in disbelieve. "I got whiplash 16 times!"

"Boo hu. The first time I came here, I did the same thing you did. Mouth talk and didn't showed my self to breakfast. You know what they did?" I shrug not caring, she would not ear sympathy from me… "They did double my age I was 16 too. Then they left me there the whole day… they didn't send Antonio to tend my back… Must be nice to have rich parents."

"I'll trade them anytime." I murmured. She gave me a murderous look and was about to slap me but I held her hands stopping her… "You got the wrong girl to bully. Leave me alone." I pushed her back so hard she stumbled falling to the floor, I grabbed my bathroom stuff and pass her going to the bathroom. I locked it, just in case she had a stupid idea. I was ready in 30 minutes then got out unlocking the door the girl enter ignoring me. "By the way my name is Elizabeth." She role her eyes and locked the door too.

"She's been thru a lot… if your father don't send money-"

"Save it." I look at the shy girl. "So she gets to pick on me? She don't know me… she don't know the hell I went thru- Actually this place is a little different… better." I put my stuff in my bunker then kept walking.

"My name is Anna." She whispered. I smiled and kept walking towards breakfast. I grabbed my trade and did the line as they serve me this really crappy food… I sigh going to an empty table, and started playing with my food.

"That's not a really smart thing to do you know… You'll need that energy for today's training…" I shrug…

"I'm not staying enough to die of hunger." He chuckle making me look up from the food towards him…

"No one has ever escape from here." I stared. It was Antonio… He was handsome I gave him that… Maybe if I seduce him… I never had trouble with getting my way before with boys… but he seem older though…

"How old are you?" He smirk eating his breakfast.

"19." I nodded. Well that sucks, he wont be easy to manipulate, but he wont be impossible either.

"You're a student?" He nodded. I started eating at my food absent minded..

"What?"

"Why do you bother with me?" He laughed putting his fork on his tray as he cough almost chocking on his food. I glared at him…

"About yesterday I was told to cure you. Today, they told me to make sure you eat. They don't want Elizabeth Miller passing out on them. My glared deepen more… I got closer to him until we were face to face. He just smirk. Since he was looking me straight in the eyes. I grabbed my stray without him noticing and swung. He stopped it in mid air and pushed it towards me making me fall back with a bang… I got cover with the gooey stuff all over my face and clothes… He laughed and every body joined him… I blushed embarrassed and piss off at him… He stood up picking up his stray.

"Your just a little girl, that need to stop throwing tantrums every time something doesn't goes her way. Today you met your match. Training starts in one hour at the plaza, don't be late." I stood up and pick up my tray and dumped it, then went to my room. Anna and the mean girl were getting out just then. Anna open her eyes surprise the other girl bust out laughing.

"You try flirting with Antonio didn't you." I passed them going straight to my clothes… I pick up my most seductive exercise outfit then went to the bedroom. The girl laughed.

"Alicia lets go… I'm hungry…" They both left… After half an hour I was ready again… I went to the plaza and I was happy to notice I was the first… so I started practicing my move… ever since I was 9 years old I went to every different martial class available… my father wanted me ready for this stupid school. So I just move around fighting an invisible opponent.. Some one was coming, that was one thing they teached you… how to hear sound although whoever was coming was very good, he didn't made much of a noise… I smile and pretended not to notice. When he got close I turned on him throwing a punched he grabbed my wrist and made an x over my body pulling me closer.

"Your mistake was smiling." I glared at him. He was so cocky… I elevated my leg really fast and hit his groins, he was so distracted looking at my glare that he wasn't expecting a comeback. He let go of me and knelt to the floor. I watched amuse.

"What's wrong Antonio." I stiffened. It was Marie. She glared at me making me take a step back. "Did you hit a fellow student before class."

"I-"

"It was my fault." He said staring up. We started training… and lost my balance…" She hide a smiled.

"Well since you two are doing so well. You can be partners for today."

"But-" She gave him a look that made him flinch and nods. "Yes mam." After a couple of minutes ever one was present… They introduced me then we went to a far enough distance with our partners… Antonio didn't look happy. I smirk.

"Aww, and you were so nice to me yesterday." He glared.

"You were hurt and were like a wet kitten. Then you had to open your mouth." I shrug and we went to practice some moves… After an hour. They brought us guns to and bullet vest. We put it on and he shot me just as I finished with mine… I staggered back falling to the floor and dropping the gun… He jumped on me knocking me back completely to the floor and putting my hands above my head. I glared at him…

"I wasn't ready."

"You'll never be when an enemy comes… You need to need to be ready for every scenario… Now free your self…" I trashed and trashed… But it was clearly embarrassing that he was stronger…. He lower closer to my face…. "Come on just because you're a girl doesn't mean your helpless…" I kissed him taking him by surprise. He rolled over me and I stood up grabbing my gun with a smirk. And I shot him on the back, making him groaned.

"Your right."

"What the hell was that?!" He stood up piss.

"That was me using my girly instinct."

"What if your attacker was a psycho and took it the wrong way… I still get him distracted enough to get him off." He back hand slap me making me staggered back… And grabbed me by the neck making me choke. "Try to get away from me now." I tried kicking him, but he slapped my legs with his free hand… I was losing consciousness…

"You win." I whispered and was about to pass out, when he let go of me. I caress my neck.. We went at it again… I could keep up with his moves but it was clearly he was better at it… After the 30 time he threw me at the floor. He was about to do another move when Marie spoke.

"Training is over. Go prepare for lunch…" Antonio helped me up.

"You know. Your good… You just need discipline." I smiled and nodded, then headed to my room, to change clothes….


	4. Let the classes begin

So the next couple of months were excruciating, Antonio focus on getting me perfect… But I felt like I was being prepare to be a killing machine… After all the running, the fighting, the beating… Yeah all that martial didn't pay off… I woke up like a robot by the alarm and went to my bathroom took a hot shower and got ready on my exercise clothes… I didn't use the sexy provocative ones I did the first time to seduce him… I was pass all that… I did tried to escape, my back is example of it. I walked to the plaza towards my partner… He looked a little worried…

I looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing lets start." He came at me rough, it was hard to deflect him. I kept avoiding his attack without attacking, which was getting me more tire…. "What are you doing?" he glared.

"Avoiding your attacks."

"You need to try to stop me, not avoid me."

"How?"

"Attacked me back and try to stop me before I can hurt you." I stared.

"Why are we learning to fight?" He sigh irritated. "We are teenagers for god sake. I should be putting on lip-" He back hand slap me so hard I staggered back as my field of vision started seeing black dots. He didn't let me recover he came at me. I yelp and got out of the way, this time I had to fight back… I was getting good at it… I was getting angry at him so I decided to immobilized him… when he came at me again I kicked him in the stomach hard making him grunt and I jumped on him making him fall on the floor. I got on top of him and put his hands above his head and glared down at him. He looked up at me in approval. "Now." I said a little breathless. "What is this school."

"I don't know Elizabeth." I glared at him. "Ok, maybe I know a little more than you, but you'll find out in graduation next week. And trust me the test are going to be almost to the death you need to be ready…" I got off him.

"I didn't sigh up for this… I was drag here." I put my hand around my chest stubbornly. I made a maneuver and he was the one on top of me my hands above my head…

"Listen." He almost hiss. "You will get killed if you don't get to the program." I rolled my eyes… He lowered him self closer. "I'm serious… I'm wondering if your father wanted you dead." I stared at him, then looked at my arms….

"Maybe… I still don't want to be like him… if death is the only option then…"

"Shut up!" He whispered. "Don't think like that-"

"Anthony?" Marie was walking towards us, he stood up and help me up. "Is there a problem?"

"No mam. Just preparing Elizabeth for her test she was slaking a little bit."

"I saw… You two were like that for a couple of minutes…"

"Yeah she was trashing though."

"It didn't look like it."

"Look I wasn't fighting back." Antonio looked back sending me the shut up message again. "I want to know… why we are being train like serial killers… I'm only seventeen! For cry at loud." She just looked at me patiently…

"Didn't Antonio tell you. You would be told after graduation, then the real training would begin."

"Why would I do a test killing other kids to prove my worth." She looked at me surprise…

"It's as to the death… some accidents do happened." She almost smirk.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She walked towards me and grabbed me by the elbow… Last time you were whiplash, we had no option but to let you sleep it off because you were that week… I wont give you that privilege again… Don't test me because I will other the 100 whiplash and make you be the first on the test." I stared at her challenging her. Antonio stepped in the middle of us..

"I'll get her ready, and adjust her attitude." She nodded with a smiled and handed him a small whip.

"Do make her attitude better for her own good." Antonio actually shiver. I glared at him. He started dragging me to the private training center… This didn't look good… Once we arrive he pushed me inside so hard I felt on my butt. He locked the door then turned to glare at me.

"You have to make everything hard for your self. Do you?"

"What-" He elevated his hands telling me to shut up. I stood up slowly. He got the whip ready.

"Now you have the right to defend your self, but I will attack you as if you were the enemy." I stared at him in disbelieve…

"I'm just a girl."

"Now, your just someone in my way." And he came at me… Since I didn't truly believe he was actually going to hit me I just stood there as his whip connected with my face. I gasp putting a hand on my cheek… he didn't stop he came at me again…I got out of the way just in time, being able to take his knife… I threw it really far away from his reach… He took my distraction of throwing the knife and hit me again with the whip on my chest. It rip the clothes a little bit… I gasped in pain.. He came at me again with the whip and I held it as it connected with my opened palm. I pulled him closer to me since he didn't let go of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He tried to get the whip, but I had a firm hold on it… I pulled him closer until we were face to face. "Antonio?" He grunted with the effort of getting the whip… so I was a little strong… I smirk at him, but suddenly I notice how close we were…

"Elizabeth." He whispered and put a hand on my cheek… I let go of the whip and stepped back… I put my hands on my knees.

"Antonio what is going on here?" He throws the whip at my feet and starts to walk out.

"You'll find out in a week…" And he walked out leaving me alone on the room.


	5. The Test

The week pass by fast… Antonio was preparing me and getting more worry as the day pass by… The day before the big test He pulled me to the private room where he beat me up with the whip… He look almost scare…

"Elizabeth tomorrow is the big test… And you be second after me." I rolled my eyes…

"I told you I'm not-"

"Yeah… I now you don't want to be like your father… I know you don't want to kill people… But Elizabeth try to survive."

"Why?" He look down for a second… Then green eyes stared at me…

"Because life is beautiful, even if were a put in hell. Rose has torn. Coal produce diamonds. One of the most beautiful lotus plans grows in pond-"

"Yeah yeah, I get the metaphor… but those wont matter if your always killing humans being…" He stared at me surprise…

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh please I'm not stupid." He sigh…

"Would you try to fight?"

"Fine." And we went to our different bedroom. I couldn't sleep, I was too worry about the test… So of course the next day I was a wreck… I got dress in clothes Antonio suggested. I took a long breathed. Then march towards the plaza where they would tell us where to go for the stupid test… Antonio walked to my side… Alice was looking at me smug…

"Ready?" I just nodded to him… To nervous. Marie-Elise came towards us with a grim face.

"Good morning students. Today is the day where you find out if you belong to the school or you go home to live a more boring normal life." Alice glared at me…. "I know some of you have spent years training without knowing for what, when some of you have been only months. I'll assure you is not because they are stronger or some are weaker, You'll find out after the test." Every body nodded. "First on the list are Antonio and Elizabeth."

"What?" Antonio let escape. She glare at him then continue with the readying.

"Then Alicia and Anna." They gasped… But stayed quiet, she kept reading on an on… I didn't understand their reaction they were paired with people they like, people they were training for a long time… I would think they would be happy… After Marie was Done she nodded towards us, then started walking Antonio grabbed me by the elbow and we walked following her… We arrive to a strange place that was looking more and more like New York…. Once inside she looked the big room, that looked like new york… She turned towards us with a sad smile. "I know where this might be going right Antonio." He nodded grimly.

"What we have to kill each other like that movie the hunger game?" I laughed. Antonio stared at me without any humor and Marie just glared at me.

"Of course not. But After the test we are going to tell some rules about friendship and love, if you don't pass then you don't have to worry about those… Here your assigment." She gave Antonio and me some paper. I looked at mine….

Elizabeth Miller

Your assigment is to find Amanda Hunter and John hunter. There was a picture of dummies wearing teacher with those names on it… And kill them no question's ask. Don't let anyone caught you. It has to be discreat. If you make it look like a self killing or an accident even better… I looked up as a giggle escape my lips. Not only Antonio already read his, he was pack with guns and knifes and was walking away… Mari gave me two guns and two knife then pointed in the dirrecion I should be going so I did… This sound like some secret spy shit….. I started walking and after what I guest was like half an hour… I saw a house strangely light… I walked towards it. A police saw me. He came towards me as if to attack me. I panich and shot him on the chest… It exploted as if he was wearing one of those special effect jacket, and he threw himself at the floor playing dead… I walked towards him and dragged him towards and alley. He grunted the whole way…

"Arent you suppose to be dead?" He chuckle and tried to keep the grunt low… Once in the alley I dumped him there… I saw an empty container, besides it. Were a gallon with what I guessed was gasonline and matches…For what I learned in CSI gun podwer always stays in the clothes… so I off my clothes leaving only the underwear and put it on the empty container. I cleaned the pistol I use with my clothes and then dump them on the container filling it with gas then lighting a match and dropping it. In seconds it busted up in flames. I smiled and walked towards the house. I knocked desparated and the door opend… I talked to the dummies as if they were person then I shot them both one in the heart then got close to the other one make it fall to the floor and shot it in the head as if he killed it self. Cleaned the gun then put it on the dummy's hand… Someone came towards me and handed me a piece of paper.

Elizabeth Miller.

Assigment- A++ Something yell at me that I shouldn't be proud of this, but I was… I was good and passed with high schore I walked until I was in the middle of the street. Antonio was there with a face, the paper was hanging lose… I didn't know why I took it.. He didn't respond….

Antonio Hunter

Assigment- B- Suddenly I felt sick…

"So your last name is Hunter?" He nodded. "Did you had to kill…well pretend kill my step sister and father?" He looked at me in shock. I showed him my assigment…

"You killed my brother and sister in cold blood?" He asked in dissbelieve.

"Pretend kill." I whispered…. He gave me a murderous glare… "I didn't know you last name…"

"I knew yours!"

"Now kids, go back to the plaza so we get going with the test…. Congratulations…" We both walked silently… Once in the plaza they told us we could have lunch and free time… New classes and new squedule would be handed tomorrow… Antonio walked towards his room… Now with the guards, teachers and Marie busy with the other it was my time for a private talk with him… I grabbed his shoulder and ran… He grunted and followed me… We made it to a really private area and for our bad luck it started raining…..

"I wouldn't kill them… if I was assign to them in real life… I just took it as a game…" He shrug… "Antonio what is this place?" He sigh….

"I guess since you passed you'll know tomorrow anyways… We are going to be assasines that do the government will. Some times they want to get rid of some people and it can be illegal… So they get special "People" To do assasines that look like accidents, suicides, etc…." I stared in dissbelieve…

"Shouldn't be voluntary?"

"It kind of is…"

"I didn't-"

"But your dad did… He might of own the government something… and pay the debt with you…." That fucking asshole! I felt to my knees covering my face… I was going to be a killer because my dad owne the government… "Elizabeth?" I didn't look. He put a hand on my cheek and a wipe something from my cheek. Am I crying?

"I'm so sorry…" I looked up and stared at him…

"So did your parent voluntare you?" He chuckle…

"I volunteer my self…" I stared not comprehending… "My parents needed money… I- I came here so they have an luxury life…." That's why he does what they tell him… The healer… I closed my eyes remembering when he cleaned my wounds… The hate of Alicia… He's working here to pay his stay…. "Yep, finally payed enough to go to the next level… like Alicia and Ann…" I had rich dad… I didn't need to work two years…. Look! If you listen to me like I told you, you would have been going to this school until you turned 18, but I cant stand your attitude and frankly I think you making your mother a little crazy. I cover my mouth with a hand….

"That's why you and Alicia hate me…" I looked away, as rain pour on us… He put a hand on each side of my cheek making me look at him…

"I don't hate you… we just can affor to care about each other… lets not mention about love…" I stared at his greens eyes then notices his lips… They were perfect…inviting…

"Your right." And I took off running… I could not fall for this guy….


	6. Training

(Demi Lovato- Heart Attack.)

The next day I dream t about Antonio… I woke up a little worried… I volunteer my self…My parents needed money… I- I came here so they have an luxury life…. I got up and looked around, Alicia was moving from side to side… I tip toe towards her.. Her eyes were puffy… She's been crying all night…

"Alice?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it, holding it so tight I swore she was intended into breaking it… I wince.

"What do you want?" I was going to ask her how she was feeling…But her face told me she would murder me if I show her sympathy. I looked around…

"Where's Ana?" She flinch and let go of my arm… I caress it…

"She died…"

"How she died on a test? The bullets weren't even real." She glared at me pushing me back so hard, I felt to the floor with a bang.. I sat on the floor rubbing my head…

"Wake up princess! We are chosen assassins if you don't like it or pass…" Guards came in handing us our new schedule… I took mine and got dressed.. According to my schedule I was off today… I dressed up, looked in my drawer pick up my envelope full of cash and I went to see Antonio hoping he was off today too, because tomorrow training was going to be hard… almost no breaks at all… He wasn't in his room, or the plaza… or anywhere… I started panicking that he- I looked at the private place were we had our private talk… I walked up to it…once in the private place I close the door, then stared at him… He was sitting down staring at nothing… I sigh…

"What do you want?" He kept looking straight.

"I came to give you your freedom." He stood up turning towards me really fast.

"What do you mean?" I took the envelope from my jacked and handed it to him… He took it with a frown and open it… Once he saw it was money. Cash. He sealed it and threw it at the floor really angry walking towards me… "You think I can buy my self out of here?" I shook my head.

"No. But I can help you escape…and there's enough money to live a rich life in a hotel for a year…"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You don't have to pay for your parents error…"

"You don't know anything about them… I CHOOSE this!"

"They made you guilty about being poor."

"What do you know about being poor? Princess!" He spat making me wince…

"I didn't had the life you think I had…"

"Enlighten me." He said with a smirk.

"Forget it." He was at my side fast, and pushed me against a tree. Getting on my personal bubble again..

"What would you do if you escape here?"

"I would kill my parents, Well my dad… SHE'S not my mother… and I would make it look like an accident… then I would get their money…" I paused looking down, then looking back at him… "I could help you so you don't have to stay here, because of your parents…" He chuckle…

"My parents begged me not to come here… We were loved… happy… but although you cant buy happiness, you cant feed from it… So yeah, my mom worked nights…. My dad begged… and I sold stuff… until… well they found me… and offer us something we… I couldn't refuse… no refunds… same with you… There's only one way you can leave here…"

Anna's dead… I looked down… With one hands he elevated my head so I looked at him… We stared into each other's eyes for a second… "No feelings, no love remember… It would better for you if you find me annoying… or aggravating or-"

"You are all those things…" I interrupted him… He smirk and got really close to my face… I gasped… Too close, to close… Then his face was by my ear…

"Good." I close my eyes, trying to calm my heart… I heard him walked away, so when I opened my eyes… He was gone…. That day went by like a blur… I couldn't sleep well again… so when my alarmed sound I groaned, but I knew better than to miss breakfast and the first time of training…. So I got up groggily and went to the bathroom took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the cafeteria… I took a tray and got my breakfast and sat down… I notice Antonio getting his breakfast too, but sitting down with Alicia… I tried not to let that bother me…. But of course who was I kidding?… I ate breakfast really fast… then went to the plaza, as I waited for classed or assignment to start… I started doing some movement…

"I bet your kind of figuring things out?" I jumped a little startled and stopped to looked at Marie….

"Kind off…" She gave me a fake smile…

"You'll value it, when classes starts and we explain… Our system…"

"I'm sure." I said a little sarcastically… She stared… "I'm curious about… something…" She nodded… "Why… why cant we settle down and have a life… and do this "job" ?" She smiled sadly…

"You'll learned that in a class… But to answer your curiosity… Love blinds people… make you lose focus… You can have a "distraction" Of course, but we don't want you to get attached to someone… We… You guys have dangerous assignment and since we live in a secret world… what would your partner think when you suddenly disappeared one day…."

"Ok… I get that part… What if… Well we make a life with someone from this society?" She looked at me suspiciously…

"Are you." She pause clearly thinking the correct word… "Attached to someone here?" I snorted.

"Of course not. But is a good question." she nodded.

"Still is forbidden… there are a lot of reason… but let me give you one, and you'll learned the other one's in class…" I nodded. "What would you do if you decide to make a life with someone of this society… And he has to go to a mission… remember even though you each know about this world you cant tell each other your mission… Protection stuff…" I looked down…

"I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes… I see your point… I don't know love or anything… but I would be worried sick.. Maybe wouldn't be able to do my job right." She grin.

"I was right in liking you. Your are smart…" And kids started coming to the plaza… making that the end of our conversation… After everyone was here they assign paring partners…

"Elizabeth Miller. Alicia Milan." Well shit. She walked to my side with a smirk.

"It will be my pleasure to kick your ass."

"Good Luck." I grinned. They took us to a container simulating a small forest… They told us there was weapons around us, as they put bullet proof vest on us… Our mission was to kill each other and survive… The first one to do that… was going to get the grade… Once we where ready. They hit us over the head with something, making us pass out… I didn't know how long was out, but I was hungry and it looked like noon.. I looked around to locate my surrounding… Alicia was still pass out… I got closer but a guard step out of the woods…

"You wouldn't kill an unconscious person.. Now would you?"

"Is pretend kill and why does it matter? Kill is killing, why wait until she's up if my assignment is killing her anyways?"

"Well, it would be obvious it was murder." He pointed towards the other side of the woods. So I glared at the both of them and marched where he told me… Once I knew they couldn't see me I ran, and ran, I tripped with something and felt to the floor… I grunted sitting down and looked around… I found a fake gun… I picked it up and hid it in my pants… I stood up and kept walking… I didn't know how long I was walking but after a while… I found a small river… I walked towards it. Before arriving at the water there was a lot of mud… I took off my clothes slowly… I started covering my whole body with mud, even my hair… I knew how Alicia Milan was going to die… an accidental food caught in the river and drowned…. I smiled… I was about to be done when I heard someone coming… I hid on the floor… Alicia was drinking water quietly… I grin and jumped on her getting on top of….

"Antonio?" I whispered. He looked back up at me with an amusing look.

"Nice strategy…" I shrugged letting him up….

"What are you doing here?" He looked around, something flick at his eyes… sadness? He started coming closer and closer making me walked back until a tree stopped me moving… My heart started going fast… Stupid heart…

"Are you nervous?" He whispered…

"Why should I?" But my voice broke making him chuckle… He put a stand of hair behind my ear, making me enjoy it more than I should….. OMG, how can this be? Why am I falling for- He smirk and I swear I felt as if he was listening to my thoughts… He pulled a hand on my back and pulled me closer to him. I stared at his eyes, and he kept the smirk. I couldn't help my self and started getting closer to him… Until our lips met… I never kissed a man before… And this kissed send my whole body on fire… He moved a little bit, then he stabbed my stomach with a fake knife… I know I was suppose to fake fall to the floor weak… but I was in shock… He pulled back…

"Rule number one… Stay always alert for any enemy…" I didn't talk I just stay staring at him feeling betrayed… A guard came from the woods and gave me a paper… I looked at in shock.

Falling to identify an enemy. F

"Report to miss Marie."

"I- What about Alicia?"

"Antonio kill her already." I glared his way and walked back towards the school, with my first F…. I would not fall for this guy again… I cant fall in love… I will use them, play with them like before and move on…..


	7. No Attachment

So the next couple of weeks I trained hard… on my free time I went to the gym, not only was I focus on being the best I was going to look good. I came out of the gym, going to my room for a long deserving shower… I had another class about our secret society, when I notice Antonio…. I glared at him then kept towards my room.

"Aww just because I trick you into getting a higher grade…" I turned to shot daggers at him… I was going to insult him the I just laughed… I saw he was expecting me to insult him, yell at him and throw a tantrum… I was… but I changed…

"I'm a sore loser, what can I say?" I sigh… "I'm just not use to using my own game against me.." I wink at him then turned around and went to my room, he just stared at me dumb struck. I tried really hard not to laugh until I was in my room… Then in my room I just threw my backpack and started laughing… I was laughing so hard tears started coming out…

"What? Suddenly on a better mood?" I sigh and pick up my backpack, threw it towards my bed and walked towards the bathroom. She got in front of me and crossed her arms around her chest. "What your not embarrassed about Antonio tricking you with the kiss-" I slapped her so hard before she finished that sentence, she felt back to the floor.

"You know I been easy with you for the next couple of weeks because of Anna… I don't understand why… but she saw something good in you, and were your friend." I got on eye level with her, she was glaring at me. "But your to much of a bitch, so I don't care anymore… I heard Anna killed her self… because her assignment was to kill your parents…even though it was pretend, she couldn't do that to you… Where you could." She started crying and I went to the bathroom and took my long shower… I felt horrible… After the shower I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She was still on the floor crying… I walked pass her… I was trying with the bitch attitude…

"Your right." She whispered a hand on the door knob. I didn't looked back… I was trying to just ignore her and make myself leave… I promise my self not to be weak ever again… "I was horrible to her at first… and she saw thru me… and was sincerely trying to be my friend."

"So to get this right. You're a bitch to everyone?" She laughed. She actually laughed.

"Yes." I smirk trying not to laugh which was hard. "What can I say… I hate my life I want to makes everyone's else miserable." I nodded.

"Did you flirted with Anthony?"

"Yes, every girl here did." Right…

"Has anyone-"

"Nope that I know off. He don't like to get attached. He only care about his family…" I nodded, and sigh putting my hand on the door knob again. "Truce?" I smile.

"Truce." And walked out… I was on the plaza alone… I skipped breakfast today… It wasn't unusual for me… I did it all the time I started doing some abs I was by the count of a hundred when someone chuckle. I ignored him, but I already lost count so I started again.

"So your just going to ignore me?" I in fact did ignored him. He got on top of me in the middle of my abs and smirk. I stop mid ab to glared at him. "I did you a favor, you were really fixated into flirting with me, and believe me you got it easy."

"Is that so?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." We stared into each other's eyes for a second, something flicked in his but he hid it and stood up really fast. I stood up after him.

"What are you afraid of?" He open his mouth to say something when Mari called me.

"Oh Elizabeth. I got some-" She paused as to think the word. I looked her way confuse. "Well changes." She said finally.

"Ok?" There was a really hot guy walking behind her. He was shirtless too. I stared at his chest for a couple of second. He was well tan.

"This is Marcus a new graduate and your new partner." I frowned.

"But Anthony-"

"He asked for Alice." I looked his way for a second then at Marcus.

"Oh that's cool." I grabbed Marcus hand and walked towards a private training session. "Can you give me a second?" I whispered to him, while we were at the spot.

"Sure." He sounded grim. Stupid Anthony. Is better like this… I cant-

"What a jerk." I looked up to look at Marcus.

"Huh?"

"That Anthony guy, wanting to change partners because you were flirting with him. Unless the girl he asked for is hotter and that's the one he likes…" I frowned at him and tried punching him on the face. He grabbed my fist mid air. And pulled me closer to him. "First lesson. Never let your feelings control you." I pulled my hand back and he let me.

"I try to remember that."

"Lesson two never go for the obvious either." I stared at him. Listening to him.

"You think." I pause not sure if I could trust him, he just waited patiently. "Do you think I could take Anthony?" He chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, but you have to be cold, calculative, no feelings." He stared at me intently when he said feelings. I sigh.

"Is it that obvious?"

"What?" He asked with fake innocence. "Your little crush?" I nodded sheepishly. "Yes." I turned looking away. I could hear him walking behind me. But what I wasn't expecting was him grabbing me from behind, and pulling me close to his chest. "They said no feelings, they said nothing about. Fun." I smiled and turned around with an amusement smile.

"Cute." I looked down. "But the truth is. I never had to have "fun" with guys before. They would do my every will, just by me asking it." I whispered the next thing to my self. "I never even kiss a guy before until Anthony…" He pulled me closer and kissed me, I tried to get away from his grasp but he was stronger than me, and his mouth was threatening to crush my mouth if I didn't welcome his tongue so I open it…

At first I tried to fight him off, but the kiss was rather sweet, so I kissed him back. After a short moment he pulled back with a grin.

"See?" I nodded.

"I give you credit. It was nice." He wink at me.

"Shall we continue with practice?" I stared. "Fighting." He chuckle. "The kissing… can come later." The way he let kiss flow in the air seem like he was talking about some much more. We started practicing and I hated to admit he was making me a better fighter. The horn ran indicating us, practice was over and lunch was soon going to be served, so we smirk at each other and went our separate way… I was about to open the door for my room when someone grabbed my arm abruptly turning me hard.

"Hey, what's-? Anthony?" I frown then look at his hands still gripping my hard. "What the hell?"

"So back to your slutty self huh?" I pursed my lips. "Stay away from Marcus." I laughed.

"I don't know if you notice. I was partner with him."

"I meant emotionally."

"Who are you to tell me, what and what not to do?" He stared at me without answering, I tried to get away from his grip but he just pull me closer.

"Why cant you just follow rules and stay out of trouble?" He said exasperated.

"One, Marie told me I can have fun. Two I didn't choose this life… And three-"

"Are you honestly telling me that if Marcus get kill you wouldn't care?" I flinch. He smirk. "Exactly. The only way to make it without getting people killed is NO fun, no attachment, NO-" I kissed him, he was so absorb into talking to me and he kissed me back, pulling me closer to him. I pulled back after enjoying the kisses walking out, he just stared at me.

"Exactly." I repeated his words. "No attachments."


	8. From a girl to a Woman

I had to admit that Marcus was great. I was becoming strong and powerful, we flirted with each other I didn't like him… Well not the way I liked Anthony. I threw my head back in my bedroom ignoring my alarm clock. Anthony didn't like me, but I couldn't stop thinking about when he kissed me… Then last week I kissed him. I closed my eyes remembering his taste, his arm pulling me closer.

"Would you shut up that stupid alarm." I hit my alarm clock and it shut up. I sat on my bed Alice glared at me as she walked to the door. I just stuck my tongue out at her. I heard her giggling as she closed the door. I got a quick shower and went to my training room. I was too late for breakfast. Marcus was readying the news paper when I enter, he looked up with his famous smirk.

"So Three more months and you'll graduate into a special agent." I smiled but it felt wrong. "You didn't choose this didn't you?" I shook my head and sat next to him.

"No I didn't. I want love, romance, a life, hell maybe kids…" He threw the news paper and got on top of me looking down at me with a grin. I just stared at him, not finding this not funny.

"Well those things eventually ruin your life." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm serious… they lead to heart break, even kids grow up and follow their own path… I think the council IS after all on to something."

"What do you mean?" He shook his head not wanting to get into it.

"All I'm saying that they do let you have sex." He kissed my neck, making goose bumps where his kips touched.

"What if I get killed?" He kept kissing my neck.

"That would be an awful lost, I would be devastated." He opened my shirt and started to caressed my chest. I gasped. "But I would get over it." I threw my head back with a sigh. This is why I'm so into Anthony, he pretends he doesn't care but he does…

"Your not into this are you?"

"Not really." We stared into each other's eyes for a second longer, then I bottomed my shirt and we started practicing… Before lunch the alarm sounded telling us to go to the plaza. Marcus and I went a little worried. Marie had a grim face.

"Sorry to interrupt classes, but there has been a massive killing of our agents. We have to graduate some students as from today. Those are.

Elizabeth

Anthony

Marcus

Alice

And on, and on she went but my heart sank after I heard our names. We were going out in two's. Anthony was my partner. Of course. They made a quick ceremony gave us a certificate, uniforms and assignment details. I sat on my bed after I was ready staring at the assignment.

Joan Brown- Neutralize

Damian Brown- Neutralize

Jamie Brown- Bring back.

Kill Joan Brown first making it looked like Damian did it then killed himself. Bring Jamie unconscious, so she wont see how to get here.

Good luck,

You got two days.

Great I have two days to kill people and I don't even know why.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up, to see Anthony I don't know what he saw, but he frown and walked towards me. "Hey. It I'll be ok, I'll take the lead." I nodded.

"Ok." He took my hand and helped me up. He drove I swear I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Elizabeth!" He stop the car in front of a really nice looking house. "You need to calm down." I shook my head.

"I cant. I cant kill this people, why did she graduated me?"

Anthony stared at me. "Fine. I'll do it my self. Wait here." He got out of the car I did the same. "What are you doing?" He whispered under his breath.

"I'm better." I lied.

"No your not."

"I need to do this." He stared then nodded, he walked to the house and I followed him. The car wasn't in the garage. Anthony opened the house with his skills. It was empty. We went up the stairs, towards the parents bedroom. I sat on the bed, while Anthony surveillance the house. I got curious and open a drawer there was a pill with a small note.

When I need to relaxed.

There was a bottle of water. I took the pill and drank the water. After a couple of minutes, I was relaxed. I layed back on the bed with a small smile. I don't know how long, but Anthony came back.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I giggle. I could hear him walking towards the bed. Until he was looking down at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just getting comfortable in the stake out."

"Oh." He lay down next to me looking at the ceiling like I was. "You don't like this job? Do you?" I just giggle.

"What does it matter I have to do it." He got on top of me and shine a small flash light in my eyes. It bothered me. "Hey!"

"Did you took something?"

"Maybe." I giggle.

"Elizabeth. Did you drank alcohol while I was securing the house?" I laughed.

"You would of notice."

"But you took something." I kissed him. I elevated my self and just kissed him. He tried to fight me but I wrapped my legs around him and my hands. He kissed me back. "Elizabeth." He moan my name and I knew his battle was lost. I lost my virginity on a stake out to kill two human life.


	9. New Life

After we were done Anthony looked down at me and smiled, then the smiled slowly transformed into horror as he notice my naked body and what we did started register. He got off the bed faster than I seen him move and started getting dress. I frowned and got dressed slowly.

"Anthony?" Once he was dressed he started getting the bed as if no body touched it. He took the blankets off and ran to what I assume was the Landry room. After a while he came with new ones wearing gloves. He did the bed fast, making me nervous. "Anthony?" Once he was done, he just stared at the bed. I was going to call his name again when he turned with a smiled that didn't touch his face.

"How about fun huh?" I frowned at him. "You said I wasn't fun at all." I gulp away the hurt.

"So it didn't mean anything?"

"Of course not." He laughed, with amusement this time. "Don't act like it meant anything for you. You were in some sort of drugs." He had a small point. A small one. I purse my lips.

"Your right." Suddenly there was a sound of a car coming. Anthony looked out the window.

"Is them… Follow my lead." I nodded. We hide, Anthony send me to a closet and he hid somewhere in the living room. The women went to the bedroom.

"Honey I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Anthony gave me a silent gun with an specific target. Shot her in the heart if she came alone… Anthony was going to make the guy as if he killed her and then killed him self. "Is Selena sleeping already?"

"She locked her self in the room, so…" She laughed and started stripping when she walked towards the closet I had the perfect shot… and I took it. Bang. She felt to the floor dead. "Honey your ok?" Anthony told me to stay put… so I did. The guy entered in the room and gasped. "Margaret!" He ran to her side and knelt besides her touching her neck… He was in such a shock that didn't notice the bullet hole in her shirt. Anthony walked and was beside him with a gun. He didn't saw him. Anthony was next to him… I close my eyes. Bang. And then the sound of the body falling. I stayed in the closet. I wanted to be hidden here forever. I was a murderer. After a while Anthony opened the door of the closet he was wearing black gloves.

"Lets go. We have to pick Selena and drop her." He sounded as if he was talking about a package. I just stared at him. He slapped me, making me wince. "There's no time for you to go into shock. The neighbors might of heard the sounds, plus my gun wasn't a silencer." I stood up and walked behind him. "Don't touch anything…" Once we were in the girls room he told me to wait for him. He took a tranquilizer gun and opened the door. She was sitting at her desk readying or studying Anthony shot her and before she felt to the floor he was there catching her. He carry her as if she was a baby and started walking out. I followed him…. We just killed this poor girl parents… And now she'll train to do the same… I don't know why, but right here I figured I wanted to get rid of this organization. They claim they did good. I shook my head. I didn't say anything the whole way to the training center. We were praise of course, but I just shrugged them off, and went to my room. There was a big envelope on my bed. I open it and sat down. Inside there was a letter, with a cell phone, a lot of money in cash and two set of keys.

Elizabeth,

Congratulations on your first kill, here the address of your new house, along the keys to your new car, money for your first week. Every time you do a kill you'll receive a money envelope. You'll receive a call every time your time is needed. Answer All the time.

Good Luck,

P.S

You got 5 minutes to leave.

I crumble the paper and packed and started leaving. Marcus cached me at the door.

"Hey, mind if I come over to your house?" I shrugged.

"Sure." He smiled and I went to my new apartment.


	10. Turning into a killer

My new apartment was grate, it screamed luxury. I started putting my stuff neatly on my bedroom drawer. I only needed to buy my self clothes and women's stuff… I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on my door. I walked to my door and open it. It was Anthony. I turned and left the door opened.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I-" I heard the door close. "So Selena is doing great."

"Really?" I asked doubting it. I walked back to my room. "Does she knows we killed her parents?"

"Those aren't her real parents. Or were. She was an orphan." It didn't make me feel better though. "About what happened before…"

"I know." I gulped down my pride and hurt, and turned to look at him. "It was fun." I smiled at him. "Speaking of which. Marcus is coming and we would like to have fun just the both of us." His face turned dark.

"Right." He turn and started walking out. I followed him out the door and waited by the door with a mug face. "I was just worried that you didn't make a fuss about losing your virginity." I closed the door in his face.

"Asshole." I whispered. But a freaking tear felt down my cheek. He would not hurt me like this anymore. After a couple of minutes my face was clean, my hair looking nice, and I was dressed seductively. I heard a knock on the door. "Is open." I yell from my room. Marcus entered the room locking the door.

"I'll wait for you at the living room." I walked down to the living room. He was sitting on my couch.

"Hey." He looked up at me with a smiled, then his eyes roamed my body. I smiled flintily. "Like what you see?" He stood up and walked towards me.

"Very much." He smirk, putting a hand around my waist pulling me closer. I smirk. He was about to kiss me but I pulled my head back.

"What do you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh." He let go of me and went to the couch and sat down. I followed him and sat opposite of him. "I been looking at you and figured out what you have been sort of thinking…"

"And what is that?" I smirk.

"Something stupid about to stop the council."

"Why is that stupid?"

"Because your not the first one, that though of it… People with morals… We are not doing-"

"Something illegal?" I finished for him.

"It is not. The government knows about it." He looked at me concerned. "They need us, and the government will help them get rid of you…"

"Why are you preventing me?"

"I like you… I see your potential… Why don't you embrace it? Give it a year." He pause deciding something. "If you feel the same way… I'll help you with information."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll help you, but I'll stay out of it…Hopefully you'll get on boar." I smiled. We hugged each other. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of my apartment.

The next couple of weeks I got assignments with Anthony and I started warming up until I could be able to do it myself… I must admit I was getting good. I was feeling less and less remorse until Marie said I was ready to do a solo. Which paid more… Marcus gave me a knowing smirk from time to time, as if he knew I was getting too comfortable… Anthony ignored me…

**Writer's Note; I know short chapter, i got a writer's block on this story. Hopefully the next one will be longer ;)**


	11. Igniting the love

I was missing Anthony a lot… Stupid I know… But I was luckily I took every available case they had or nobody wanted. I was good at killing I looked at the news paper after it. Always appeared like some freaky accident or suicidal or my favorite a drowning in the local river. Trust me that last one was a tricky one. I didn't use it a lot. A beeping sound woke me up announcing a text message. It was probably Marie with another assignment or Marcus… I grabbed the phone groggily and stare at it.

Elizabeth,

New assignment. No body wants it. "So what's new." I though.

Find Camille Hunter and kill her. Has to be either a freaky accident or a drowning.

Will you accept?

The name kept beeping at me it wasn't Anthony's parent… On the fake killing assignment I learned their names… So who was she? I bite my lips when I got another text message.

Elizabeth do you accept? I gritted my teeth and started writing back.

No.

You always take the assignment. Give me a good reason. She pissed me off. But I couldn't show it. One thing they kept telling us about this fucking business. No attachment no feelings. But between me and Anthony the only family I had was my father and if he was killed by one of our member I wouldn't care…. Hell I probably would do it my self… But I knew Anthony cared about his family… So who was she to him?

Elizabeth Miller acceptance approved. I stared at the cell phone I don't know how long… if I texted back saying no… I could get in real trouble, but do I care? I think is time you finish this assignment and start to get rid of the council. Marcus promised to help… But what if the girl was family, a sister.

You got one hour. I tried to control my anger. Bitch! But I didn't text it. I just though it. I got dressed on my black outfit and grabbed my knife. The bitch wanted to make it look like an accident so the knife was only for the unexpected. I was at the house in 20 minutes. I enter to one window. They didn't lock their windows. Which was really stupid, but then again they were living in a rich. They got careless. It was easy to find the girls room. I enter it, without making a sound and just stood by the door watching her sleep. The assignment message going on my head over and over.

Find Camille Hunter and kill her. Has to be either a freaky accident or a drowning.

I took one of my sleeping pills out of my pocket and went to her bathroom. I started feeling the tub, then went back to the bedroom locking the bathroom door. I just watched her… She looked peaceful, without a care in the world, she also looked 13. I frowned and looked around without making a sound. I found her Diary. I took it and started reading the first page.

May 5, 2011

Dear Diary,

Todd ask me out to prom this weekend. I'm so exited! He's a high school freshman. So in two years he'll be almost a senior! Yay. I'll be popular without trying… -sigh.- I might even be ready to lose my virginity, before high school, so I'll be more mature…. I'll let you know don't worry…

I closed the little book and put it in my small backpack. She wont be writing anymore, I went to the bathroom and turned off the tub. I walked to her bedroom without making sound. She was still asleep. I open her mouth, and she let me without waking up I put the pill in her mouth and make sure she swallow it… After 5 seconds she was out completely. They were expensive, but effective. Her stupid diary kept coming to my mind… She WAS thirteen… tears started spilling down my cheek.

"I cant do it." I whispered to her. "I cant-" Suddenly there was a white clothe stamped in my mouth and I god sleepy. In a couple of seconds everything went black…...

I groaned, I hated drugs they always gave me a horrible headage. I sat down looking around. Anthony was sitting in front of me crossed legged. He was smiling?

"Thank you." He whispered. I frowned.

"For what?"

"Having a conscience.."

"I don't… I was going to kill her until you drugged me… Your going to get us both killed." He smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes at his thank you smile. "Fine I chicken out. Happy?"

"Yes. I though I was going for a rescue and hide… I did hide her… it just I didn't have to revive her…" I felt my cheek flushed.

"What now?" I didn't look at him…

"I'll just save your life." I looked up at him.

"How?"

"You have to beat me up." I frowned, make it look like I intervene and we fought. Of course I have to beat you up a little bit, so it looks real."

"Go ahead and hit me, I wont fight you…"

"Elizabeth-"

"NO! I'm tire of this." I stood up angry with the whole situation. "I like you." I turned looking at him with pleading eyes. "I know no involve me or anything… but is too late… I know you like me too…"

"Elizabeth I-"

"Cant! I know. But-" He crossed the space that were separating us and crushed his lips against mined, the force making me fall back to the floor. This time it wasn't sex. We made love….. Afterwards he turned to look me down with a smile.

"Since the first day I cleaned your wounds I liked that you had a fight in you." He put a hand on my cheek. "And because of that fight is that I fell in love with you." I smiled as I kissed him. "So will you listen to me, and make this thing work with the council?"

"Yes, if you promise to listen to me… whenever we can talk in private." He nodded. "Ok let's do this."


	12. Killing Love

So I went to my apartment Anthony went to his. We weren't questions I wrote Marie that I finished the mission and that Anthony got on the way, but I convince him to follow the rules. Anthony got 30 whiplash and he was left in the middle of the plaza, I sneaked in and went to his side. His back was angry red. I grabbed the stuff I brought with me and started cleaning his back. He grunted a little bit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with a sad smile.

"Please stop." He said mocking my voice, from that day when he was the one cleaning my wounds. I smirk.

"I know it hurts…but we don't want it to get infected do we?" He shook his head. I put salt on his wounds. Again… he grunted but it was soft. I free him and cradle him in my arms. We stare at each other for a couple of minutes. He pulled himself up and kissed me. I kissed him back… We almost forgot were we were so we separated and I took him back to my apartment. What can I say, he was so strong for someone with a really bad back… We made love, and were careful about being seen together. We did our mission separated sometimes we had some together… we meet up at my apartment and made love and had sex. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't give him up. After a couple of months I was starting to get use to my life as long as Anthony was in it. I was sleeping until my phone text message sound woke me up. I looked at the clock without thinking, it was still night…I turned to my side and grabbed my cell phone and started reading the text message, hoping I wouldn't wake up Anthony.

Hello Elizabeth,

New Assignment…..

Kill Anthony Miller He has become a traitor….

Do you accept? "No I don't accept you bitch!" I couldn't say that though… I looked at peaceful sleeping Anthony I could do it right now… I closed my eyes and texted back before she started suspecting.

Yes… It didn't took her long for her to answer.

You got one hour. I let the phone fall to the floor making a loud bang. Anthony sat up looking around gun already on hands. I smiled.

"You sleep with a gun?"

"Of course."

"What if you accidentally blow up your head?"

"The safety is on." He smirk and got closer to me for a morning kiss. If I let him kiss me. God we would end up making love and… I only had one hour to get him aboard of destroying the council. He frowned seeing me pull back.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like?" I sigh. If I waited for him, this would take all day…

"I got a new mission…" He waited for me a little bore. "… To kill you." He looked surprise for a second, then got out of bed and started dressing up. He took the gun and I scooted back, he looked at me shocked.

"You don't actually think that I would shoot you…"

"Well-"

"Well nothing." He got at my side and pull me to him. Crushing his lips in my mouth. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. We need to disappear." He looked me with sad eyes. "Get dress Elizabeth… There's a park close by. Lets take a walk." My whole body turned cold. "Anthony…" I said as I got dressed.

"We can run… you have to kill me.." I know I looked angry to him, but I was just terrified…

"No." I whispered as I finished getting dressed. He got out of the apartment expecting me to follow. I purse my lips trying to control my anger, I knew he was just worrying about my safety. We were at the park, I was so piss off at him… for letting the stupid council leaders dictate our lives that at first after following him to the park I turned away from him to look around… The night was beautiful, the starts were bright and filled the sky… And it was a full moon… I smiled at the peaceful night closing my eyes….

He sigh. "Elizabeth." I slowly turned until I was looking at him… But when I looked at his eyes… my anger left my body just as quickly as it came… I tried to calm my terrified smiled…

"Anthony. Listen to me." He gave me a sad smile.

"That's why we are in this situation." I looked down… He lifted my chin with his fingers making me look at his eyes… "I always love you." Traitor tears started falling down my cheeks…

"We can win. We don't have to let them do this to us." I wanted to yell it at him, but it came out in a whisper… He gave me a sad smiled and kiss my lips cutting out my words. I pulled him closer and kissed him back…. He shoved the gun in my hand and pulled back.

"Hit my heart. It'll be quick and painless…" I shook my head, and started crying… "You have too, or they'll kill you too."

"It'll kill me, killing you anyways."

"Elizabeth do it." He started waling backwards towards the river that was near by. "Shoot." He mouthed. I released the safety, and closed my eyes pointing the gun to him.

"I love you." I whispered as I shot the love of my life. I heard him hit the water, and I felt to my knees eyes stilled close. I didn't know how long I stood there, but my phone started beeping.

Elizabeth,

An hour has passed by. Is it done? I looked towards the water but there wasn't a body…

Yes, I need help locating the body I lost it, in the river's water…

Don't worry about it… No body is ever found in that river. Money will be at your apartment. I dropped the phone, and let my self cry…


	13. Becoming an orphan

(My song knows what you did on the dark. Fall out boys.)

Once I shot Anthony something in me died. I went back home after I don't know how long and cried some more, everything reminded me of Anthony. I receive text message but I ignored them. I wasn't up for killing more people. I don't know how long I was on the state of dead, but eventually someone knock on my door. I ignored it, but it grew louder, and louder. I put a pillow over my head to drowned the sound. I heard a loud crash. I sat up dropping the pillow on the side. Marcus charge in behind him was Marie. They came to my room without even asking. Hell they just broke off my door.

"Elizabeth what the hell?" I shrugged at her with a frown. "You haven't answer your missions, nor our calls, nor our e-mails, hell I even send telegrams. They are all out the door."

"I wasn't in the mood to work." She turned tomato red with anger.

"You killed before, why was Anthony any different?" I don't know why, but I looked at Marcus eyes, for a second he were pleading. Please lie…

I sigh. "I'm sorry, yes your right, but the kills I did before… well they were easy, they never saw me coming… Anthony not only saw it coming, he let me…" I looked down… "It was overwhelming. I would assume he would put on a fight…"

"Yeah. Well he admitted into loving you…" I looked up surprise.

"I'm possible." I gasp.

"Yes, I know. He was perfect, but she handed me an old message she send him." I read it a little shocked.

"He was suppose to kill my father. Yes he was…"

"Did someone kill him?"

"Nope, that's the mission I been texting you about. When you didn't answer I was about to send for your demised then figured to talk to you, see what was wrong… don't want to lose to agents so fast…" She stare at me expectantly, but I didn't give anything away. "So do you accept?"

I shrugged. "Sure. How long do I have?" She smirk.

"That's why you will go far, in this company you know how to have fun without attachment, Just like Marcus here." He wink at me flintily.

"So your saying I can have a little fun, since I took a little time off?" She smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I smirk looking back at Marcus. "You got three hours?"

"Can I have four?" Marcus chuckle.

"Sure. Four hours to kill Robert Miller." I nodded and she closed the door he closed the distance and kissed me… I tried pushing him back, but he moaned… I glared at him. Was he psycho? He pick me up, and threw me at the bed passionately. I was about to argue with him… He mouthed. Oh Marcus, I want you inside of me now.

"Oh Marcus, I want you inside of me now." He smirk, and jumped on the bed. As he whispered to my ear.

"They are outside…" Its hard to described what happened but he made it looked like we were having rough sex, from time to time he would whispered to me to moan, and say his name so I did. It was kind of uncomfortable, since he was on top of me… "They are on to you, they suspect you loved Anthony…" I moaned, and said his name hard.

"What does that matter I killed him anyways…" He rocked the bed back and forwards making the bed hit the wall.

"Yes, well. You were kind of numb for a week, she came here to kill you… well to make me kill you…"

"Then what happened?"

"You sort of prove her wrong. You were just a girl, who couldn't handle confrontation… that's why she's sending you with your father, so you grow cooler."

"Do you know why she wants to kill him?"

"Not her, the council. And yes. He asked for more money for you… more than the monthly quote they are already paying him…He threatened to pick you up." Selfish bastard… He rocked the bed harder. "Oh Elizabeth! You feel great. I cant hold it any longer." He mouthed me what I needed to say…

"Wait! Wait! Almost…" So we had a couple of minutes maybe seconds left… and I needed to ask the most important question… "Did Anthony confess his love for me?"

"Yes.." I couldn't help it, tears felt down my cheeks.

"Why? Why would he do something so stupid?"

"They send him to kill your father. He said no. When they asked… He was honest…"

"Didn't he think they would kill him?"

"No. He though they would look above it as long as he killed the other assignments." I went numb. He felt on top of me with a big moan, then a grunt. "You're the best sex I have ever had." I giggle flintily.

"Well next time, turn the rough a little bit, I might not finish my assignment." He laughed.

"You want me to do it for you?" I laughed.

"Hell no, he got gold and valuable stuff. I'll make his dead look like a robbery gone wrong and of course me a little bit rich."

"Smart girl."

"Of course. I might want sex before every mission." He chuckle.

"Don't get attach sweet heart." I giggle.

"Do you have friends that are as good as you?"

"Yes, bring them along some time."

"Sure." He started dressing up. "I have to go, see you whenever."

"OK." I got dressed and he handed me a note. I put it on the back pocket of my jeans. Got on black gloves and waited until night. I went to my father's house and broke a window without making any sound. I brought my gun of course. I could hear my father on the kitchen, she was watching some kind of game… I sat on the opposite couch from the TV, and waited for him to come back. He did with a plate of nachos, and a beer. He sat on the couch watching the game without noticing me. He put the nachos in front of him, in a table and drank from his beer. "Aww seem like your so worry sick about me." He spit some of his beer and put the bottle on the table.

"Elizabeth." He said really surprise. "What are you doing here?" I shrugged.

"Had some time off, and wanted to ask you about mom, how do she really died?"

"She got killed by the group I send you too. They had her on her list, that's how I knew about them… And figured how to make free money." I smirk.

"I see how much you care about my mother." He shrugged. "Where is the slut you been for a couple of years?" He smirk.

"She's visiting her mother. She'll come back in two days."

"Nice."

"So I heard you wanted more money for me."

"You heard right. You are worth more than you look." I smirk and got up walking towards him. He watched me amused.

"You are right about that." With the speed he never saw coming, I took my silencer out and shot him on one leg.

"What the hell?"

"I was send to kill you." I smirk. He looked at me a little scare.

"You wouldn't… though." I laughed and shot him on the stomach.

"Your wrong… I was turned into a cold killer. Thanks to you."

"Elizabeth. I'm your father…"

"Not. In. A. Long. Time." I glared and shot him in the heart. His eyes register shock, then nothing at all. I watched him for a second, then got everything I wanted from this place… I send the test message once I was back at my apartment.

It is done.


	14. Not Dead After all

A few days before

(In the End- linking park.)

The alarm on my clock was telling me to wake up, but it was to late, I was already up, trying to come up with a way to protect Elizabeth. Us falling for each other was dangerous. Although I was threatening her like an piece of shit, I felt guilty every time. I had a feeling she was going to test us soon, and I needed to be on the look out, and find ways to protect her. Working for the organization to have money has his perks. I knew who they needed kill and who where they assign to as well. I was organizing papers when a name got my attention.

Camille Hunter. I couldn't put the paper back… who where they going to assign to end her? I looked and sure enough there it was… Elizabeth Miller. Oh no! I needed to do something fast. I needed to protect my little sister and Elizabeth… I put the paper neatly back and ran to my room…

There was only one solution, go get my sister and ship her off, before Elizabeth got to her house….

In the house…

When I got to the house it was too late to get my sister out, I saw Elizabeth coming… so all I could do was hide on her closet and knock her out before she killed my sister…

Moments Later…

"I cant do it." She whispered shaking her head in denial. "I cant-" I got out of the closet in a flash and drugged her with the cloth I already got ready. I picked her up once she felt asleep and took her to my car along with my sister… She groaned waking up…

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She frowned.

"For what?"

"Having a conscience.."

"I don't… I was going to kill her until you drugged me… Your going to get us both killed." I smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me with a smile. "Fine I chicken out. Happy?"

"Yes. I though I was going for a rescue and hide… I did hid her… it just I didn't have to revive her…" Or pick her up before you got there… She felt to her knees embarrassed.

"What now?" She asked worried without looking my way.

"I'll just save your life." She look up at me.

"How?"

"You have to beat me up."

The moment of truth…

I stopped her from speaking and kissed her passionately ending up making love. "Since the first day I cleaned your wounds I liked that you had a fight in you." I put a hand on her cheek. "And because of that fight is that I fell in love with you." She smiled as she kissed me. And that's when everything went to hell… I got beat up for treason and Elizabeth cleaned my wounds then it got worse… A text message woke me up…

Antonio you new mission…

Kill Elizabeth Miller's father… They were on to us, they didn't even bother to tell Elizabeth's father's name… I sigh. Got up. Got dressed. Then went straight to the bitch office opening the door without even knocking… She turned in her chair to look at me, with that stupid smirk.

"How can I help you Antonio?" I walked straight to her desk and put both hands on it glaring at her.

"Cut the crap! You know Elizabeth and I love each other, that's why your killing off family members." She smirk, not pretending. After a couple of seconds she stood up with a sigh, and got closer to me.

"You were always my favorite student. Keeping the emotions out, putting the girls in her place when they flirted with you. Including Elizabeth. What changed?" I glared at her.

"Are you going to back off or not?" She got closer to me. Almost as if she was kissing me.

"Sleep well Antonio, something tells me your going to have a rough day tomorrow." She winked at me and went to sit down on her chair. I started to walk out. "Oh and Antonio?" I turned still glare in place. "Sorry about the whiplash. Needed to keep appearances."

"Fuck you Marie." I walked out. I knew she was going to send Elizabeth to kill me, that's why I got away with cursing. I could tell Elizabeth and run away with her, but that would put her in danger. I walked to her sleeping figured and sneak in without waking her up. I knew the answer to our problems the minute I knew I love her. I closed my eyes.

I need to die, and Elizabeth has to kill me…

The moment I died.

… "Antonio listen to me." I smiled sadly, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I had to. I needed this girl to shot me in the heart, and she was being stubborn.

"That's why we are in this situation." She looked down looking guilty, and I hated my self for it… I lifted her chin with my fingers making her look at me. "I will always love you." She started crying.

"We can win. We don't have to let them do this to us." I wanted to listen to her, to take her hand and run to the end of the world. But the would find out, worse yet, they would kill her slowly, painfully lasting days, and make me watch it, then let me live a couple of days with that pain until finally. Killing me. I pulled her close to me and kiss her lips cutting her begging I took the opportunity to give her my gun.

"Hit my heart. It'll be quick and painless." And better for the both of us… She shook her head, and cried harder.

"It I'll kill me, killing you anyways." I know, but you will go on…

"Elizabeth do it." I started baking backwards putting distance I knew there was a river behind me, so my goal was falling over after she kill me. Let that bitch Marie deal with my body. "Shoot." I mouthed. She did.

"I love you." She whispered as the bullet hit my chest. I felt backwards with a grunt. Then everything went black. I woke up I don't long how long I was out, but I was in a deserted island… I looked down and I was still bleeding from my wounds, Elizabeth missed my heart. I needed to protect that girl from the shadows. But first things first.

I need to heal, and clean myself.


	15. Man don't cry

It took time to heal from the bullet wound, but after a couple of weeks I was good enough to protect Elizabeth and follow her. What I found out in the city wasn't pretty the sweet girl I fell in love was no more. What I found out was that the council had send Elizabeth to kill her own dad. I started running. I knew where the house was because of the mission I refused. Don't do it baby. Your not a killer. Of course she couldn't hear my thoughts, but I ran fast. I just found out about her mission, I might just make it. I got to the house and looked out the living room window. I found her standing in front of her dad. He look like he had Two shot wounds?

"Your wrong… I was turned into a cold killer. Thanks to you."

"Elizabeth. I'm your father…" I open my mouth to stopped her, but notice a shadow on the other window. I hide but stared at Elizabeth, maybe she wont do it.

"Not. In. A. Long. Time." She glared at him and shot him in the heart. His eyes register shock, then nothing at all. She stood there and watched him. I went down until I was sitting down. I know what they say, but is not true. Man's do cry. That's what I did. I cried. Putting a hand on my face. I swear I'll get her back. I should of ran away with her, when she beg me, but I could heal her wounds, and I would. Time passed, I don't know how long, but I stood up and started running towards her apartment. She would keep a secret that I was still alive and we would plan something against the council. I climb to her bedroom window, so I wouldn't be spotted, then looked to her window. What I found was worse that what I just witness.

Elizabeth was having- no I shook my head as I jumped off to the ground. It wasn't a big fall, but I still hurt my leg. I grunted and started limping to a near by hotel. Hoping dead would find me. If not, I would walk in straight to the council and beg for death.

**********************Elizabeth******************* ************

I dropped the phone after I texted Marie and felt on my knees. What the hell did I just did?

"You had to." I jumped a little startled. I looked up as Marcus walked towards me. "We all have to kill our parents eventually." I sniffled. "I killed mine last week." I looked down, then decided to completely kill my heart. I broke off my shirt, then started unbuttoning my jeans. "What are you doing?" I looked at him and walked towards him.

"We talked about having sex after every mission. To make the Adrenaline better."

"Elizabeth your-" I kissed him breaking off his complained. I knew he wanted me. He was a player, it would not take long to get him to fall. He tried pushing me back gently and I rubbed his privates making him moaned. I pulled a little bit and took off my bra putting his hands on my breast. That did it. He pick me up and took me to the bed. He lay me gently and took off his shirt getting on top of me.

"You know, this looks like making love." I grin.

"You are so right." He pushed me back roughly and in seconds our clothes were on the floor. And for the first time in my life, I learned what rough sex was. If I was honest with my self I knew I should have been enjoying this… but my head wasn't on it, and that's why I notice the figured in my window. Then a sound as if some one jumped off my window and a small grunt. I gasped and Marcus miss took it as a enjoying gasped. I pushed him off me and ran to the window naked. Anthony? I open the window fast as I stared at the limping man. I was about to yell his name when Marcus tackle me to the floor. "what are you doing?"

"It was Anthony. He's alive!" I smiled. He wince.

"Elizabeth-"

"Get off me!" He tried to kiss me but I kicked him on the stomach hard. He rolled of me to the side. I ran to the door and was about to open it.

"So your running after a man, you think is Anthony naked?" He said with a little effort. I looked down and saw he was right. I put on the first long shirt I saw and ran towards him. It was freezing but I didn't care… But no matter how fast I ran he wasn't around I turned and looked around yelling his name.

"Are you crazy?" Marcus grabbed me by the armed and turned me to look at him.

"I-" I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I though I saw-"

"Anthony. I know. It might have been guilty conscience…" I stared at him trying really hard not to cry. "We are not stupid Elizabeth. You love him. We all knew that. But the council are pleased because your still killed him." I winced.

"I'm a slut." He made me look at him and smiled.

"I'm a whore. Nice to meet you." I smiled a little bit and let him pulled me into a hug. "Come on, lets go back to your apartment. So I could warm you up." I let him take me to the apartment, but I couldn't have sex tonight… He dropped me off, figuring that out and left. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the shadow, then the limping man. I swore I was going crazy. At the first sigh of light I went to the council. I needed a new assignment. I needed to kill someone then to try and have sex with Marcus. I needed to kill my conscience. The limping figure was about to get to the door. I ran and turned him hard. I gasped taking a step back. He looked me up and down, with what seem like hate.

"Don't worry. I wont get you in trouble." I frown.

"In trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm going to speak the truth. You shot me, but missed my heart."

"Anthony what-"

"Where's Marcus?" I shrugged not caring about him. Anthony was alive!

"We need to talk."

"I tried that last night, you seem preoccupied." I pulled him towards me and walked out of the building, got him on my car with effort and drove to my apartment. I couldn't contain my happiness. My soul mate was alive. We could run away, and plan the live we deserved. Once at my apartment he got out and walked ahead of me. I ran to catch up. Once in my apartment I locked the door. He stared at my bedroom with pained eyes.

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"What the hell do you mean? I want you!" He laughed without humor.

"Didn't seem like it yesterday." I looked down ashamed.

"I though you were dead."

"How long did it took you to forget about me and open your legs?" I didn't speak. I deserved that.

"It was meaningless. I only lo-"

"If you say love. I'm going to throw up." Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Please don't-"

"What?" He glared.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"No. You disgust me. I. Hate. You. Because of you I lost everything, I gave-" He stopped shaking his head and walking away. I felt to my knees and started crying. This was worse than when I though he was dead. Because at least back dean he died loving me. This Anthony hated me. My phone beep but I ignored it. It kept beeping until after a while it just started ringing. I pick it up and answer it.

"What?"

"You have a new mission."

"Go fuck your self Marie. If not you can send your gorillas to come and get me." Click and I went back to the floor crying waiting for death.


	16. Burning Love

Well she didn't send her goons to kill me. I laid in the floor for hours until someone pick me up and was taking me some where.

"Let me go." A chuckle.

"You sound dead. Actually dead."

"I might as well be."

"Oh yeah, I heard the news. You told Marie off, And she send me to try and figure out why." I frowned, but I didn't wanted to tip him or Marie off about Anthony.

"Wait. So the only excitement the council had today was just me telling off Marie?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I guess I have to give them more to talk about."

"Look the only reason your not dead right now is because you're a good assassin, and if she tells you to kill someone you do it, just like-" He paused.

"Anthony?" I looked up to meet his eyes and he nodded. He sat down on my bed with me still in his arms. "Did you tell them about my episode last night?"

"Yes. That another reason why she let it slide."

"So if I do it again?"

"She'll dispose of you." I sigh nodding. He put a hand on my chin making me look at him. "so let it go. Please?"

"I-" I looked down. "I cant."

"I though you wanted to get rid of your soul." But he came back!

"I did."  
"Elizabeth. What happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is like the rebel Elizabeth is back, the one that wanted to fight the council. The girl that was in love and wanted to keep love." I looked down not wanting him to read me. "Are you falling for me?" I smiled looking up.

"Is not that." He sigh relieve.

"Good because you know, with us is only sex."

"I know."

"So since we got that settled down." He started lowering me back to bed. "Should we finished our conversation from yesterday?" I pushed him off harder than necessary making him fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not in the mood. What about Marie? Don't she want to- punish me?" He chuckle.

"She's letting it go." He stood up from the floor to stare at me. "I'll leave you alone, and please when she call answer it with respect." I nodded. Once he was out I took a shower, got my best outfit and got out hoping to find him. We needed to talk. I walked for hours, I could see time passing by, but I wouldn't give up. Finally I saw him walking away from a cafeteria, I followed him. He went to a near by hotel, I followed him until he open his room and walked in closing the door with his foot. I ran before it closed and enter. I closed it, and just stared at him for a second.

"Anthony?" He stiffened, without looking at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I though you were going to the council."

"I'm enjoying a little bit of life. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." I took a step towards him. He didn't move. "We need to talk." He turned to glare at me.

"No we do not."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I loved you once, but you managed to kill it, when I saw you with Marcus."

"Your lying. Love cant die. Love is eternal. It grows." He laughed, turning to look at me with pure hate.

"I assure you. Love can die, but is not a natural death. It dies because someone kills it, it dies because of betrayal. If you open a wound and let it bleed wouldn't you die?"

"Stop." I look down letting my body fall to the floor. "I- I though you were dead."

"So you opened your legs?" He said in disbelieve.

"It was that or killing my self."

"You dead would have been better." I nodded standing up and starting to walk out. I put my hand on the door knob and open it. "And Elizabeth?" I turned to look at him. Something flashed at his eyes, but it went by fast. "Don't act like a brat." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't go into a depression, don't try to kill your self, don't go into doing the obvious. Just become the soulless assassin you wanted to be." I glared at him. He was being such an asshole.

"You know what if I want to jump off a bridge because the man I love don't love me, is my fucking life and I'll do what I please. Even if that means ending it." He got closer to me.

"Your pathetic." I shrugged and walked out.

"Elizabeth!" I took off running. I couldn't take this cold heartless guy. He was making the love I felt for him burned. Hopefully it would burned out right out of my heart.


	17. Cold Heart

"You know what if I want to jump off a bridge because the man I love don't love me, is my fucking life and I'll do what I please. Even if that means ending it." I got closer to her.

"Your pathetic." She shrugged and started to walked out, but I saw the hurt in her eyes before she turned away.

"Elizabeth!" But she took off running. I was going to apologies if she turned back, but I was relieve she didn't. The memory of Marcus on top of her tormented me at night. I went to her, to run away together and she- I shook my head and sat on the sofa staring at the door as if she would came back and slap some sense into me. What was I going to do now? I could go to the council to get kill… But I didn't wanted to die, I had a chance at life again and I wanted to take advantage at it. But without Elizabeth… It started raining outside. I stood up and walked towards the window, and stared outside. Rain was always my favorite. I frowned. Elizabeth was out there still looking towards the hotel. Has she saw me? I wave my hands to test it. She just kept looking towards the building without blinking. She's going to get sick… I sigh, and walked out of the hotel to try to take her to her apartment. I walked behind her silently. Just watching her, even though I was watching her back, she still looked amazing. "Elizabeth?" She stiffened and took a step towards the streets were cars were still coming and going. I grabbed her and turned her to glared at her. "At least find a less painful way to die. And you might still survive if a car hit you." She glared back.

"Why don you just shoot me?" I fight the urge to wince at her words.

"Too easy for you."

"Antonio." She sigh looking down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She shrugged.

"Lets say for hurting you. You went to my apartment for something, and because of what you saw… Well now you hate me." I don't hate you. I love you.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Let me-" She shut up feeling embarrassed. The curiosity got the best of me.

"Let you do what?" She pulled her self closer and kissed me. She grasped her arms around me hard, as her lips crushed mine. I couldn't help it, and kissed her back. Wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer. Then I realized and saw what I was doing I turned away from the street and pushed her away from me hard making her fall to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

She gasped as she felt to the floor, and stared at me. "Proving that you still love me." I glared at her.

"Your not going to give up on us are you?"

"Nope." She smiled and stood up walking towards me. "I know you love me. I felt it." I smiled back at her. I would have to break her heart for once and for all. We would never be.

"Your right." I took her hands. "Lets talk in my apartment." I really don't want to do this. But I needed to turn cold. Once at the hotel, I took her straight to the room and passionately threw her to the bed. She giggle as I got on top of her.

After sex I turned to the side, so my back was to her. She started to caress it.

"God I missed you."

"It didn't looked like it." I grabbed a cigarette from the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" I paused, I needed something to really repulse her of me. "You were a little off." I turned with the light cig to blow smoke on her face. She stared at me in disbelieve. "That's what I get for free sex huh." A tear felt down her cheek. I almost slap my self and got on my knees saying I was faking it. Almost.  
"So this was about sex?" I laughed.

"Yes." She stood up and got dressed rather quickly. I watched her with a smirk. "Hey, lets try again, this time you can put more effort to it." She turned tears running down her face. I stood up letting the sheets fall down off my body and walked towards her with the smirk. "Is the tears a no?" I grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. He elevated her leg and kick my groins making all the air go out as I let go of her and felt to the floor. I just watched her as I waited for air to come back to my body.


	18. New Leaf

God that girl could kick. After a while I could stand up. I needed to go to the council and face consequences. I might have a chance. I heard of cases where they gave a second chances. I took a long shower and dressed in my best clothes then got out, and took a taxi straight to the council. I walked straight to Marie's office of course she wasn't alone and it seem as if she was waiting for me. She look up from the stack of papers she was working out and grinned at me.

"Well nice of you to come willingly to your death." I grinned.

"You wont kill me." I hope.

"Oh? Enlighten me. Why not?"

"Gladly." I paused to looked at the guars in position ready for the order then at her. "You sent Elizabeth to kill me, because I felt for her."

Surprise crossed her face. "Go on."

"Well that's not the case anymore."

"What change that? That she kill you." She laughed, then seem to think of her words. "Well tried."

"No, of course not. If it was between me or her, I prefer it was me. But she missed then seem to be happy just killing and screwing." I wince and looked away. Once I knew I was composed enough I turned back to her.

"Well. Love blinds us. We can have fun. That's all. I'm thinking of you all in the long run."

"Sure." I said fast. "So back at my point. You regretted getting rid of me. Me and Elizabeth are the best you have seen." She glared. I was right.

"Ok. If I kill you I still have Elizabeth." She smirk.

"No if I kill her, then disappear." Her smirk went away replace by a glare.

"Are you blackmailing me?"  
"Of course not." I winked at her. "I just want my job, my apartment and my life back." I sigh.

"You can have it back." I smiled. "Your dismiss. Your new assignment will be waiting in your old apartment with all you need."

"Thank you."

"Lets not go for number two." I walked out, and almost collapsed, but I kept going until I was out of the building. My old car waited for me. I got in and put the key on ignition. I drove to my old apartment got out of the car and walked in closing the door. It was still just like I left it. Only there was an envelope with instruction and money. I put the money in my hiding place and read the instruction.

Welcome back Antonio,

For now we are going to cut all your exigent from killing. We need you to train the new recruits along with Elizabeth. Jamie Brown don't want to cooperate and it would be ashamed if we have to get rid of her… Get a good night sleep because from the next 6 months you and Elizabeth will be staying at school. The teachers bedroom.

I scramble the paper and threw it to the trash. Of course they wouldn't just take my word for it. They would watch us like hawks. What better place that the school. I couldn't sleep. No matter how mad I was at Elizabeth I was worried sick about her. I wanted her out of my life, not dead. Hopefully she got the memo.

Day One.


	19. Month One

I went to the academy really early to see which was my room, and to study what I was to teach the new poor souls recruited to this life. I was at the plaza a couple of hours later seeing the first time I saw Elizabeth. Her back was too me and it was raw from the whip. I shook my head. I needed to stay cold.

"So is true." I turned staring at her.

"You think they were playing?" She shrugged. She looked like she's been crying all night. I turned to stared around the plaza, so she wouldn't see my face.

"I was hoping."

"How's Marcus?"

"None of your business." I smirk turning to look at her. She needed to stay with this attitude. We stood there in silence until the kids started coming to the plaza. I was the one to talk, and Elizabeth was going to divide the class.

"Welcome students to your new life. Me and Elizabeth would be your teacher's for the next 6 months. You guys would learn the art of fighting." I stopped so she start reading names. I think she was just going to get one, then give me one. That's how I would of done it as I read the list.

"The girls with Antonio, the guys with me." I turned to look at her in shock. She just stuck her tongue at me.

"Are you crazy?" I mouthed at her. She shrugged. She flip her hair back deliberately. Making the guys applauded and whistle. I sigh. The girls were ecstatic. We went our separated ways to train separately.

That's great Jamie. I said as she knocked me to the floor and was standing on top of me, my hands behind my head.

"Thank you." She said smiling looking down at me.

"Are you going to let me out any time soon?"

"I'm thinking about it." We stared into each other eyes for a second.

"I see why your class cant beat mine in a practice fight." Jamie jumped off me to glared at Elizabeth.

"I just won a round against Antonio." Elizabeth glared at her.

"Since when he's Antonio?"

"Since yesterday." She took a step towards her. I stood in between them.

"Can I help you Elizabeth?" She stared at me in disbelieve. But I could see she was jealous.

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I'm going to change classes. Your going to take the boys, I'm taking the girls."

"You cant do that." I got closer to her. She slap the sheet on my chest hard making me cough.

"It's been approve."

"I don't want to change teachers." I looked at the paper. It was just for the other month.

"I might change it to two or three." I looked up to Elizabeth. "The guys are ready and waiting for you." I was suddenly afraid for Jamie. There was nothing between her and me. She just developed a crush on me. I started walking towards where the boys were, but I turned to look at Jamie. The month was going to be long for her… we were aloud to hit the students. I sigh. Maybe Elizabeth wouldn't be so immature. Right. As I was about to arrived I heard them.

"Let's get this straight." Then a really hard slap and Jamie hitting the floor.

"Yes, lets. I'm the teacher. You're the student. You don't back talk to me. I'm not Antonio. I will teach you respect."

"Antonio didn't demand respect. We just did." I closed the door behind me. If I went there and defended her… I shook my head. The boys stared at me worried and scare. I guess that was just Elizabeth teaching methods. And I was confusing it with jealousy. There was one, that looked pained, didn't even notice me. I walked towards him and the guys let me.

"Are you ok?" He looked up and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sir." I resisted the urge to smiled. Elizabeth was a professional. "I just hope this month pass by quick." He said under he's breath really low, but I still hear him. I turned on my heals and pretended I didn't. He had a crush on Elizabeth and I didn't like it.


	20. Complications

Jamie had a crush on Antonio. And was now my goal. To rip it out of her. So I was rough on her for the next week. Which of course it made her stronger. I focus on the other's girl too, but she was my mission to make her miserable before she went back to Antonio. Break time came and I went to a stool to rest. I was cover in sweet. The girl was stubborn.

"Miss Elizabeth!" I smiled and looked up recognizing the voice.

"Ricardo. How's classes with the other teacher." He shrugged, then wince. I stood up. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"Just Sit down." He did. I took his shirt of making him blush tomato red. He was scared bad. I gasped. "What happened?" I stared at him warily.

"I spoke out of content."

"And?" He was going to shrugged but though of it better. I looked back at the girls. They weren't whip… I stood up angrily and was about to marched down when he held me down.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just going to straighten things out."

"I can take it." He smiled. I stared back at him, and smiled at him.

"How old are you?" He look to mature to be in this class.

"21."

"How old are you." I laughed with humor. I wasn't that older than him, just a couple of years… I walked out towards Antonio. He was talking to Jamie. What a surprise. I walked towards them making sure they knew I was coming. Jamie sight irritated.

"I need to talk to you Antonio." He nodded towards me and stood up walking away. I followed him.  
"Why are you whipping the kids?"

"Your hitting the girls. But I'm not whipping them!"

"The only one that got punished was Ricardo."

"He's one of my best students!"

"He's disrespectful towards me."

"Oh yeah. Like how?"

"He back talks."

"Jamie does it too. You don't see me-" He got close to me.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Like I said-"

"Antonio." I sigh. And started to leave. "So we'll still good for tonight?" I stopped.

"I never go back on my word. I have the reservation."

"There's not going out with a student." I turned to glared at Antonio. He walked towards me and slapped a paper in my chest.

"Is aloud now." I gaped and took the paper, to read it. I started walking away from them.

"I wont let you go late to your appointment."

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth." Said Jamie with a grin. I started walking away then turned back. They looked like a couple. He was killing me softly with his indifference, and now with flirting with the slut. Classes would end soon, then I would never have to see him everyday…. I was in the dinning room playing with my food.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You seem sad."

"More like tired."

"Your in love with Antonio." I looked up to looked at Ricardo in disbelieve.

"Why do you say that?" He shrugged.

"You pick on things." He got close to me to whispered something, my curiosity made me move with him. "He loves you too. That's why he picks on me."

"We are not together."

"That's not because of me." He smiled. I just stared. "Anyways… He's trying to forget you with Jamie. Poor girl." He put a hand on my cheek.

"I would fight for you." I was about to smiled, but I didn't deserve sweetness.

"Even if I would try to kill you? Even if you survive the bullet and try to find me, and went you do I'm in bed with someone else?" He stared smiled still intact.

"If I knew you love me. I knew you kill me because I made you. And if I saw you with another guy in bed… if because you wanted to turned cold." A tear fell down my cheek.

"How." I whispered.

"Like I said. You pick up on stuff." He held one of my hands. "Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Not much hungry."

"So your going to your apartment to sulk?" I sigh.

"Fine. Pick me up at 8." I gave him a paper with my address and went home. He pick me up at 8 o' clock. The restaurant he took me looked fancy. "Um."

"Don't worry about it. I can afford it."

"Ok.." I walked with him to where they sit us. We were having a really good time. Green eyes stared back. He didn't look happy.

Good.


	21. What a stupid promise

Francisco said something to me, but I couldn't understand. I turned to look at him a grin still on my face.

"What?"

"Do you want to go?" I giggle.

"why? We are having a good time."

"Mister Antonio doesn't seem happy to see us here." I turned to look at Antonio. Francisco was right. I wink at him. Then turned to look at Francisco. We're good. Antonio ended leaving early, me and Francisco ate then he was taking me to my house. "Do you mind if we stop by Antonio's house for a second?"

"Why?" He showed me a stack of paper that was on his car.

"I needed to turned in this assignment today." I sigh.

"Ok." It was a short drive, I was going to wait in the car but decided to walk with him. It was going to be a fast visit. We knock the door. Minutes later Jamie open wearing only a towel. Antonio came after her wearing the same thing. After that all I saw was red…

"Elizabeth for god sake!" I blinked and focus my vision towards Francisco's face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are. You. Ok?" I blinked again looking around.

"How did I got on my room?"  
"I brought you here."

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"You were out of it. Only repeating no."

"I'm sorry. Let's just say I blacked out."

"I'm so sorry." He looked pained.

"I know pain as well. You feel like all your insides are on fire." I started crying. He just hugged me. "I'm so stupid."

"Is ok." I hiccup. "We are not suppose to fall in love Francisco."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. But there are ways to pretend is only sex." I rolled my eyes, then cleaned my tears.

"I'm not interested."

"What are you saying?" He stared at me, feeling sorry no doubt. "Are you giving up?"

"On Antonio…" I took a big breath. "Yes." He hugged me.

"I should tell you to fight for it. But Antonio is an asshole who doesn't deserve you." I smiled.

"You should go home." He nodded, stood up. He kissed my hand then walked out. I laid back on the bed. The image of Antonio and Jamie on my head, over and over again. There was a knock on my door minutes later. I sigh getting up and walking to the door, opening it.

"Francisco, you need to rest for-" I stopped seeing who it was. "What the hell are you-" No. I wasn't going to do this. I threw the door on his face trying to close it of course, but he stopped it, and entered anyways, making me stumble back. He walked deliberated towards me.

"What were you doing at my apartment?"

"Get out!" He walked towards me grabbing me by the hand really hard pulling me towards him.

"I wont ask you again."

"I'm not going to answer." We glared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then his eyes softened.

"Your not jealous about Jamie?"

"No." He grinned.

"Good."

"If that was it. You can go." He pulled me so close to him, it was as if our heart's melted into one.

"I love you." He whispered, as he made me gasped. I wasn't expecting that.

"Liar!"

"Let me show you." He pulled me closer kissing me by force. I tried fighting his wrap, but he just held tighter. Then finally love triumph. I kissed him back. After a couple of minutes of a passionate kiss. He pulled back, but still kept his arms around me. "I cant hurt you. I do love you. I'm sorry I been a jerk." I stared in disbelieve. "We still cant be together."

"Then-"

"Why come here?" I nodded.

"I don't want you to fall for Francisco." I started laughing.  
"Ok. How about if we run away."

"It wont work."

"Then-" He put a finger on my lips.

"Let me think. Would you promise to stay away from Francisco?"

"Only if you promise to stay away from Jamie."

"I need to keep appearance."

"So do I." He sigh. "I promise." He smiled at me, looking relieve. What he didn't know was that. I wasn't going to play with Francisco feelings like that, he deserved better. But Jamie… Deserved what was coming to her.


	22. Jealousy is an ugly companion

So I didn't beat up Jamie. I realized I was acting stupid. But I couldn't help to be glowing after last night. Antonio love me. I could of squealed but I kept my cool. I went to the plaza early to warm up. The girls were a little younger than me and stronger. I got lost in my work out.

"Elizabeth." I frowned turning to the voice.

"I'm Elizabeth now?"

"Sorry. Miss Elizabeth." I smiled. "Can I go back to your class?" I fight the urge to smiled again.

"Is only for two more weeks." He looked down and nodded. "Is there a reason why you want to change sooner?" He shrugged. "Let me talk to Antonio."

"No is ok." He looked pained.

"Did he do something to you?" He shook his head and started to walk away.

"No you did." I run after him and stop in front of me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He looked deliberately where Marie's office was then at me. Crap. Crap. Crap. I needed to act miserable or angry or I don't know. And here I was happy dancing, glowing… "How old are you Francisco?"

"I'm 18." Only a year younger than me…

"Can I ask you why you came?

"To this school?" I nodded. "My family." Of course.

"I could give you m-"

"No." He interrupted me. "Besides even after working for them, for years you don't have all I need."

"How are you sure?" He shrugged.  
"Don't event bother ok?" I nodded.

"Fine." He grinned, then sigh.

"I guess school started." As he said that students started coming in.

"Don't worry I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He nodded and walked out. I watched him.

"He's cute I give him that, but Antonio is hot." I composed my self then turned to look at her with a smile. "Yesterday was the best night of my life. Not because great sex. Which believe me. It was great. But your face when you saw us right after. You guys would of come minutes earlier." She paused to grinned at me. "Well no one would of answer." My hand went into a fist automatically. But I just got close to her until my lips were at her ears.

"Yes he would of." I pulled back to grin at her. "Learn something about Antonio Princess. He's work first, fun later."

"I'll remember that tonight."

"200 push ups."

"Why?" She glared.

"Private life should stay private." She got on the floor and started doing girl push ups. I stopped besides her. I waited until she had at least 20. "The other kind. And start over." I grinned and went to trained the other girls. When she was half way done. I paired the girls with practice partners and went to Jamie. I put a foot on her back and put pressure making her grunt. Lets see if your all forward to tonight after I'm done with you. Once she was done she stood up gasping. "Nice work."

"Anything else?" She said with a little attitude.

"Yes." I threw a punch at her. "Defend your self." She saw the punch too late. And it connected with her face. Good. But then she was ready and we started to spar. She was good, but I been killing people for 2 years now. So at the end, she was at the floor. "That's it." She tried to get up, but I kick her hard in the chin making her fall back hard. I walked towards her bend out about to say something when-

"Miss Elizabeth a word." I sigh. Stood up and turned towards Marie.

"Yes?"

"In private." I walked after her, until we were far of ear range. "Aren't you being a little hard with the girl?"

"She got a little attitude problem. You remember how you dealt with that."

"Right."

"Even after the beating she wont respect me. I might use the whiplash."

"As you wish." She turned and walked away. I watched her, and turned back to Jamie. She smiled at me with a bloody mouth.

"Your not aloud to hit me anymore? What a shame." Once I was close enough to her I back hand slapped her hard making her fall to the floor.

"Your going to learn to respect me or worse. I'll show you what the school is really about."

"I'm curious. Show me." I snap my fingers and guards pick her up, taking her to the whip plaza. They tide her down ripping her shirt showing me her back.

"Last chance."

"Hit me with your best shot." He laughed. I extended my hand for the whip and they gave it to me.

"Your 17 right?" She didn't answer, but the guards nodded. "17 it is."

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11 Someone held my hand. I turned my head glaring. It was Antonio. Jamie collapse to the floor hanging by her hands.

"I though you hated this methods of asking respect."

"She wont listen." I glared at his hands. "I even asked her after I tide her down, she still back talk to me."

"She's saying the truth." One of the guards spoke.

"Now let go of me." I said thru gritted teeth. I snatched my hand back and turned to Jamie.

"You really are a monster… And I want to watch you do it." My hand tremble… With him watching me it was kind of hard, but I got a grip on my self and finished her.

12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17 I let the whip drop and step back, the guards free her, and before she felt to the floor and pick her up taking her away from the scene without looking back at me. I just mess up whatever we had together…


	23. Hurting the one you love

I took Jamie to my bedroom in the school. Elizabeth was just like me when I entered that school. I was the soft one now. I put Jamie face down and went to get the stuff to treat her back. Once I got the stuff I went to the bedroom. She was whimpering.

"I'm sorry." Seeing her on her back reminded me of Elizabeth… I sigh sitting next to her. I started treating her back. She had a muffled cried but held still, and didn't ask me to stop. "You are familiar with wounds?"

"Yes. I wanted to be a nurse… So I studied some stuff on my own."

"How you ended here?"

"My father owes a lot of taxes… The business wasn't producing and he didn't wanted people to know we were becoming poor."

"He send you here?"

"No. He asked my older brother… but I couldn't let him. He was doing really good in college. This would of ruin his career."

"I see."

"Why wont you behave with miss Elizabeth?" I put the stuff to the side and she sat down looking at me, making her shirt fall down leaving her with only her bra.

"She's out to get me. I think she's jealous of us." She put her hand on top of mine. I took my hand back.

"You do know what happened in my apartment was just sex. Right?"

She wince. "Just sex? I'm only 17 isn't that rape?" I stared in disbelieve.

"You can send me to jail, I guess." I pick up my stuff and threw away the bloody one, and put away the first aid kit.

"You know I wont do that." She sigh. "I also know the rules, about falling in love in this business."  
"Good." She took a piece of paper an pen and wrote something.

Are you in love with Elizabeth?

I took the pen and paper and answer her.

YES

She took the piece of paper and broke it, nodding. "So you want her to forget about you?" I sigh.

"I know the responsible thing would be to make her hate me, forget about me, but-" I sat next to her and we stare into each other's eyes.

"Maybe it would be healthy for you, if you forgot about her, with another one." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wont that put you in danger of breaking the one important rule?" She giggled.

"I'm not saying lets fall in love." She got on my lap lowering me to bed. "I'm just saying. Lets fool around." I chuckle. She lowered her self and kissed me. I put my hands around her waist a smirk still on my face. I was going to say something when the door busted open.

"Look before you start getting some ideas about me punishing her because-" She paused seeing the scene. Her face went from worried, to piss off. Jamie wouldn't move making it look worse. I got her off me gently and stood up.

"Elizabeth let me explain-"

"Don't bother." She interrupted me, and turned around and stormed off. I jumped out of bed and went after her.

"Elizabeth wait!" I ran grabbing her by the arm stopping her.

"WHAT!" She turned to glare at me, and she had her eyes wet.  
"IS not what it looked like."

"Oh?"

"I was just taking care of her wounds."

"Did they pay you for it?"

"No, she cant afford it." She looked more hurt and turned to leave. I grab her arm again. "I know what you must be thinking that, I showed her more consideration than you…"

"Leave me alone." She said really hurt. I wince.

"Elizabeth I-"

"Save it Antonio."

"I'm tired of crying for you. I'm tired of this burning love that keeps cutting my scar." Tears came down her cheek. I tried to clean it up with my free hand but she slapped it hard making a smack sound.

"Are you giving up on us?"

"Yes." My hand felt to my side as if she burned it. She walked away, I just stared after her like an idiot. I was losing the most important thing in my life, and the worse part about it was that I deserve it. I went back to my bedroom without a soul.

"Are you ok?"

"You need to leave now."

"If she truly loves-"

"Save it. I know damn well that love can die, and I been murdering her since day one."

"Your worth fighting for."  
"Am I now?" I glared at her. "Imagine that I tell you. I cleaned your wounds because I was paid, that I was nice at you because I was paid to. We ignored each other, but some how end up making love-"

"You mean having sex." She interrupted me.

"No. I meant making love, but even after that fact. I tell you that it was just for fun, you still after me, I sleep around with girls, then make you promise to stay single, while I screw around." She stared at me in disbelieve. "Would you still love me then?" Silence. "Then find me in a room with the girl I made you feel guilty about…" I felt to the floor sitting down.

"I see your point." She knelt besides me. "Why not make it up to her?"

"Because they'll kill her. And make me do it." She wince.

"Again I see your point." And she left, I just felt back to the floor staring at the ceiling. Elizabeth deserved better. She should have it.


	24. Hope

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I keep giving Antonio my heart and he kept stomping on it. I couldn't fall in love, because stupid council would kill him, but I could become cold, more than cold, I could become ice. I would take my heart and guarded and never take it out. I would play with the guys, and not feel remorse about it.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"What do you want? Give me more glorious detail about your sex with Antonio?"

"He's in pain." I look up to stared at her, sitting down on my bed.

"What happened?"

"He hurt you."

"Oh." I laid back on the bed.

"He's in great pain, because of all he put you thru."

"Uh hu, so he send her whore to speak for him?"

"No, he don't want to hurt you anymore, but I hate seeing him like that."

"Get out."

"You really giving him up?"

"Yes." I sat down to stared at her. "Haven't you heard, we are not suppose to fall in love."

"There is a way to fight that rule." I couldn't help it, but hope came to me so fast it was too late to take it away.

"How?" She smiled, but it was a sad smiled.

"I was going to use it for me, but well. He wont love me." she whispered the last part.

"How?" I asked again.

"There is a clause on the last page, no one looks at it after the Romance is forbidden, for your own good. So You can have a life with a fellow killer as long as you two are the straighter killers. If you have kids they belong to the council. NO deal or anything. They are the council property from the moment your pregnant, unless they have to much." She paused to laugh. "More agents keep dying each day, And not a lot of volunteers if you know what I mean." I jumped out of bed.

"I can have a life with Antonio?" she nodded. I beamed. I hugged her, I couldn't help it. She gave me the best news ever. I ran to Antonio's room opening the door. I swear if I find him, with another girl. I'm going to kill him myself. But what I found was much worse he was packing eyes red. "Antonio?" He turned surprise all over his face.

"Elizabeth what are-" He started to ask in disbelieve. I came close to him.

"We can have a life together. Without fighting the council."

"Elizabeth we been thru this-"

"No listen." I showed him the paper Jamie gave me. He looked at it, then he faced showed the same thing mine did. Hope, but then it fell.

"So?" I frowned.

"So? We can be together." He started packing again.

"How many times do I have to hurt you before you get tire? Is better if I just get transfer…" No! We can quit now, now that we can have a life…

"Let's give it one more chance." He got closer to me.

"You would give us one more chance?" I nodded. He smiled. He picked me up in his arms. Kissing me passionately. We held hands and went to Marie's office. She was working on a stack of paper looking frustrated.  
"Can we speak to you?" She looked up from the papers then notice our hands. She grinned standing up.

"Well. This is knew."

"So is this." I put the paper on her desk and we highlight the part that said we could even get married. She sat down grinning at us.

"So you guys found the clause."

"You're a bitch. You made me kill-" She raise an eyebrow. "Well you tried. To get me to kill him. You could of told us about-"

"Yeah. I didn't wanted to get the romance popular, but I might change my mind about it." She sighs. "We are really low on people, and not enough volunteers. No matter how many people owe us." I grinned winningly. She took what looked like a contract. "So you guys know, you would be giving up kids right?" We nodded.

"And even if we do have it, you don't need babies… you could let us race them until their 15." She smiled and added it to the clause.

"Good idea."

"I hope you know were not having kids." He whispered as we walked out of the office.

"Who cares about that now, we can have each other without fighting." I stared at his eyes, he stared back and took a strand of hair out of my face.

"I love you Elizabeth. I'm so sorry about all the hurt-" I kissed him cutting his apology short. He picked me up in his arms and took me to his bedroom lowering me to the bed slowly. And just like that we found love again.

Hours later.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away!" I laughed as Antonio yelled and kissed my neck.

"Miss Elizabeth. Jamie told me you were here… I need to speak to you." Antonio stiffens and got off me. I got out of bed and grabbed a rope and put it around me and beat him to the door opening it.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey." He paused then looked hurt. I felt guilty. "IF your busy. I can wait to you tomorrow… We have the old schedule back right?" I nodded.

"We can talk tomorrow."

"Bye." And Antonio closed the door in his face. I turned to glared at him.

"That was rude."

"I cant stand him." I tried not to smile.

"Why? Because he has a small crush on me?"

"Yes." He pulled me into his arms.

"Should I remind you, I never slept with him like you did?" He picked me up in his arms making me giggle.

"And for that my lady. I will forever will be in your debt." And with that. We lost our self in each other's body.

Life just got perfect.

Writer's note: The end of the story is coming exited, but don't Fred I cant never write a one book story. I have to have a second part maybe three, but I have a feeling this story just have to parts.


	25. Unexpected Surprise

The days become better. Marie officially announced that people could date, fall in love and have kids… She told the consequences of having kids, but no body minded. As long as we got to kill, get paid, and have a life! I couldn't believe how my life had changed in just a couple of years. I went from miserable living with my dad and his girlfriend. To falling in love with a jerk, and killing my father…. I went to classes really relaxed and happy, people were happy to and eager to learned. Some couple even formed on the first day after the announcement was made. There were two only miserable people among the students and well I felt guilty. If it weren't for Jamie I would probably still be miserable… I sigh trying to ignored that though. There was nothing I could do about that. Only hope that Francisco and Jamie would find love soon.

"Miss Elizabeth?" I jumped and turned to look at Francisco. "Your early like always." It sounded like an accusation.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You can have Antonio…" He looked down, trying to hide the pain, then looked back at me. "I though you two-"

"I can separate my professional life from my personal. And I need to be ready for my students." He smiled and nodded.

"You're an amazing person. I hope Antonio knows that, and try to make you happy." I smiled.

"Thanks Francisco."

So the weeks passed by, Francisco seem to be still in love with me… But Jamie was fooling around why guys, and seem to have forgotten about Antonio. I decided to go find Antonio. School would be over for him soon, and he would install himself into the real life. A girl passed by me running to the bathroom crying. I looked at her warily and followed her. She was crying and throwing up.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?"  
"No! Go away." She started throwing up again. I stood behind her door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant! Happy?" I gulped I couldn't help it. And not because she was too young to have a baby. She was… But there was a worse matter, Because she WAS too young to have a baby, they would take it away, and put it in a special nursery they had. The poor thing would begin this life age 10 to pay for his or her stuff after it. It would be good knew for the council. A better assassin.

"You don't want the baby?" I crossed my finger hoping that was the case, because then it wouldn't hurt her, when they took it away. She got out of the stool and walked passed me to clean her mouth. Then turned to glare at me.

"That's the messed up part… I do want him or her…" She cradled her belly although, she didn't look pregnant. "I'm going to run away." I grabbed her by the arm pulled her closer towards me.

"Are you insane?"

"My friend did it." Right…

"Your friend was captured by the council trust me, they might not have enough killers, but they do got more than enough workers… You would be put in a horrible place, giving you enough nutrition for your baby, once he's born, you would be killed and the baby will still be property of the council. The best thing you can do is behave… At least you would still have your kid in your life."

"I don't want this life." She started crying covering her face with her hands. "I don't want this life for my baby." She said between sobs.

"I know. You should've plan so that wouldn't happened." She turned to glared at me.

"Right. I forgot your miss perfect." I grabbed her by the arm and walked with her towards Marie's office I threw her to a chair carefully.

"Got a Prego." Marie looked from her stack of papers towards me with a smile.

"That's 8 this month. I cant believe how well have this work out." She beamed. Yeah yeah. I left the girl in the office and went back to find Francisco. I knock once and enter.

"Francisco?" He separated himself from the girl he was kissing and turned to look at me blushing.

"Is not what it looks like. I-" I elevated my hands to stop him.

"You don't have to explain." I smiled. "But please-"

"Use protection. I know." We smiled at each other and I went to find my Antonio.

Four Month's Later

"Antonio. I love you."

"I love you too, more than my life." We kissed each other, then he did something really weird. He lowered himself, and kissed my belly.

"What are you-" I gasped, my belly was huge, and round. I put a hand on the huge round belly. I felt a kick.

I sprang from the bed sitting down. Looking down. My belly was flat. Just the way it should be. Antonio woke up with my sudden movement.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I stared at him. "Just a bad dream." He put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad." Then the worse thing happened. I had a sharp pain on my stomach, I stood up and ran to the bathroom. Throwing up. After a while and a lot of throwing up I looked to Antonio terrified. He ran out of the room. I would of follow him, but I was too sick. After half an hour Antonio came back and threw a box on the bed. I pick it up frowning at it.

Pregnancy test

"Antonio what-"

"Just go and check." His voice broke. I took the box open it, grab one of the stick and went to the bathroom.

One minute Later.

Pregnant. : )

I stared at it I don't know how long. Suddenly an annoying knock broke thru my shock. Antonio broke thru the door and found me on my knees staring at the stick. He took it from my frozen hands. After a couple of seconds. The stick fell from his hands. We both stared into each other's eyes as a tear felt down my eyes. As my own words flouted thru my ears.

You should've plan so that wouldn't happened.  
Karma sucks.

The End for now :)


End file.
